To Amelia
by qtp
Summary: Just when Zel thinks he's got a good lead on his cure, things get more complicated.
1. Same Beginnings

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Same Beginnings  
  
"Damn it!" Pages ripped by the fist full fell in crumpled masses on the floor before an unthinking hand flung the disemboweled shell of what was once a book against a wall. Standing roughly that same hand grabbed the high backing of a simple wooden chair before it fell and smashed it against dusty hardwood floors in one smooth motion. Slamming his knuckles against the tabletop he left deep imprints into the worm eaten wood.   
  
And then he stopped. With his fists firmly planted into the table he stood motionless; enveloped by the musty stench of old parchment, scroll and book dust. The smell irritated him, reminded him of the endless hours of his life he'd spent sitting in library after library looking for a cure that he knew had to exist.   
  
Yet for all his efforts in searching Fate seemed dead set against him finding it. That was the only reasonable conclusion he could come to. The Gods were willing Zelgadis Greywords to remain a chimera for the rest of his life; a freakish man made creation instead of the human that he was born as. Zelgadis had spent so many years trapped in his monstrous body that he began to forget what being a human was like. Out of everything he had lost, he mourned the most over losing his sense of touch. To enhance his other senses, his stone skin completely stripped him of that sense. He couldn't remember what soft felt like. He never understood the meaning of silky. Long ago he'd forgotten the feel of sunlight warming his body, wind blowing through his hair, or raindrops tickling his face. Little things that humans took for granted he longed to experience once more. But they were only memories now and no matter how tightly he clung to them they were beginning to fade.  
  
Frustrated Zelgadis ran a stony hand over his shiny metallic hair. He refused to let this curse beat him. He was the master of his own destiny and by his hand he would regain his humanity; by force if necessary, "I will be human again," Zelgadis swore through gritted teeth and clenched hands.  
  
The incessant chirping of a mechanical bird from the clock signaling the noon hour broke him out of his thoughts. Watching it pop in and out of its little doors while flailing its tiny wings made Zelgadis' fingers itch with a need to torch the stupid thing out of existence. After a final chirp it retreated back into safety inside of the clock. The moment the doors closed shut, crimson flames leapt haphazardly from Zelgadis' fingers but dissolved into harmless sparks as it hit an invisible wall.   
  
"You can't keep breaking things that aren't yours Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia stood in the doorway of the library with her arm out stretched towards the clock. "I don't think I can keep explaining to Daddy why things are always 'mysteriously' getting destroyed."   
  
Embarrassed Zelgadis threw nervous glances at the book and chair he mutilated only moments before, "Sorry."   
  
This wasn't the first piece of public property that he'd taken his frustration out on, but it would be his last. After six months of searching Zelgadis had systematically looked through ever library, talked to every magic shop owner, and visited every magic doctor in the kingdom of Saillune. Now he knew for certain that no cure for his curse existed here. Zelgadis was so absorbed into his thoughts that he did not realize Amelia had been speaking the entire time.   
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, are you even listening to me? I asked if you were hungry. It's lunch time!" Amelia raised a double lidded picnic basket to show him. Zelgadis didn't normally eat lunch; in his opinion it took time away from him finding a cure. Yet as Crown Princess of Saillune, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune made it a royal command that Zelgadis must eat lunch; claiming it was unjust to starve oneself for whatever reason and ordered a tray to be brought to him everyday at noon and not to be removed until every bit of food was cleared off the plates.  
  
Yet today was different. Even her clothes were different. Instead of her standard pink princess attire she wore to work, she wore a filmy yellow summer dress with shoestring straps with a long flowing skirt. She tied a yellow ribbon around her neck and wore matching yellow sandals. In the two and a half years since he saw her last Amelia's looks hadn't changed very much. She still kept her hair cut short so that it brushed her shoulders before flipping up; framing large blue eyes which emphasized a childlike face. To her embarrassment, and Zelgadis' secret displeasure, she'd grown as tall as him and could look him straight in the eye. It was then that Amelia started expanding her collection of flat heeled shoes.  
  
"Daddy told me that after all the time and effort I put into bringing justice to Saillune I get today off. So I was thinking that today we could have a picnic together! It's really nice outside."  
  
"Amelia, I don't have the time to go on a picnic. Besides, I have something more important to talk to you about."  
  
"You can tell me whatever you need to say at the picnic," running up she caught the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him up towards the door. "It's not healthy for you to be doing research all the time."  
  
"No Amelia."  
  
"Then I won't hear a word of what you needed to tell me."  
  
Shaking her off his arm Zelgadis crossed them over his chest and took a step backwards. "You shouldn't blackmail people."  
  
Placing a hand over her heart and closing her eyes Amelia spoke in her most solemn voice. "For a Champion of Justice, underhanded means may be necessary for the hero to achieve the greater good," Amelia took a tentative peak at his reaction before smiling. "Right?"  
  
Knowing how stubborn Amelia could be, Zelgadis knew there was no graceful way out of this situation. She would continue to pester him until she got what she wanted or they'd argue in circles for the rest of the day. "Very well."  
  
"That's the spirit Mr. Zelgadis!" rushing over Amelia latched on to his arm and dragged him out of the library. "And I have the most perfect placed picked out. It's just outside of the city and the view is really beautiful. You'll just love it!"  
  
~  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Mr. Zelgadis? Wasn't I right?" Placing the basket down Amelia flung her arms open wide and spun around in circles making her dress flair. Pulling the ribbon off from her neck she held onto one end and continued to spin, letting it trail behind her.  
  
Looking around, Zelgadis had to admit it was a lovely scene. Set high on a hill on the outskirts of the city he looked down the side to see its magnificent capital. This gem nestled itself against a backdrop of large patches of fertile checkerboard farmland. His eyes followed the twists and turns of the white stone roads that formed a huge magic circle that doubled as a magical protection seal for the kingdom against attack spells. Saillune had truly earned its reputation as one of the greatest kingdoms within the Barrier.   
  
By this time Amelia's head was spinning faster than she was and she stopped to catch her breath. Flopping unceremoniously down on the grass she let go of the ribbon to press her hands against her head, "Owe, I don't feel too good."  
  
Unsympathetic Zelgadis responded, "Next time don't spin around so much."  
  
"But don't you feel like you have to spin around sometimes Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked, "Aren't you ever so tired of being cooped up that you need to let loose sometimes?"  
  
Zelgadis inhaled deeply as he sat down beside her. Amelia was so free with herself, her emotions, her actions, her words. Perhaps it came with the pressures of being a princess and being forced to follow endless lists of laws and rules of etiquette around others that when Amelia was with friends she acted as open as she wished. Not Zelgadis though, he hadn't felt free for a long time. He exhaled loudly, it was not a sigh, just a long and drawn out breath as he thought about his own past, "Letting lose can have serious repercussions if you're not careful."  
  
Careful. Zelgadis wasn't careful knowing Rezo the Red Priest was one of the Five Great Sages of the time; a great healer who performed miracles throughout his travels. Zelgadis wasn't careful because Rezo's own blood flowed through Zelgadis' veins as his great-grandfather. Zelgadis wasn't careful when Rezo propositioned him with a gift of power and strength. Zelgadis wasn't careful and now he is one-third golem, one-third demon, and one third human; leaving him more monster then man and with no one to blame except for himself.   
  
Amelia could tell Zelgadis had fallen into his usual brooding mode. In fact, Amelia could guess what he was brooding over; the same thing he always brooded over, being a chimera. She worried when he did that, secluding himself into his own little world. To Amelia, no one cared more about Zelgadis being a chimera than Zelgadis. It was hard to bring him back into reality, but she took it upon herself as a special mission to snap him out of his foul moods and bring a little more happiness into his life. Of course, this was only a temporary fix to the problem. Amelia knew finding his cure would be a permanent solution; making him happier than anything else she could ever give him. "You know Mr. Zelgadis, it's so strange but I think I've spent less time with you in Saillune than when we were on the road with Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry."  
  
"I've been busy,"   
  
"I know." Amelia knew full well how hard Zelgadis had been searching for a cure. From sunrise to sunset he would visit sorcery doctors, guilds, and magic shops. By royal command of her father, Prince Philonel, Zelgadis was given special access to the libraries and so he spent most of his nights reading books and scrolls by candlelight till she found him slumped over in the morning. Not once in those six months did he choose to take time out of his schedule to spend time with her. She was the one who always went out of her way to break him out of the monotony of his work. But his time in Saillune was coming to an end. Amelia took special care to track where Zelgadis had visited and where he had yet to go and according to her calculations that was his last library, "So Mr. Zelgadis, did you find any clues to a cure yet?"  
  
"No." Zelgadis responded flatly, "That's what I need to talk to you about Amelia. I didn't find my cure here and I didn't find any leads either."  
  
"That's too bad Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia said cutting him off, "I was really hoping that you would be able to find a cure here."  
  
Zelgadis thought Amelia must have realized he wanted to leave and was trying to forestall the inevitable. He always thought Amelia had a crush on him during their travels, but dismissed them because she was only fourteen when it began. After their last parting Amelia was sixteen and still very much infatuated with him. Zelgadis was sure a two year interval was enough time to rid Amelia of any lingering romantic feelings she had for him. But she was nineteen now and ever since his return he noticed all the times that she dropped in on him while he was researching, helped him get out of trouble when his temper brought down another library or scared some hapless citizen. And yet she never got mad or lectured him about his poor behavior. But this was no time to be entertaining persistent crushes, especially ones that had no future.  
  
"I was afraid that might happen." Smiling slyly Amelia continued, "But I have great news for you Mr. Zelgadis."  
  
"Unless you've found my cure no news could be that great."   
  
"Okay, then I have good news." Laughing Amelia reached out and took his hands, "I think I might have found a cure."  
  
It was as if Zelgadis' mind stopped working altogether. The one thing that he never expected to hear her say she said. The one sentence he dreamt of hearing and when he did hear it he couldn't react. How pathetic was that on his part?  
  
"Wh-What?" Zelgadis stuttered as the wheels in his mind began to turn again. Reaching out he grabbed her shoulders, "Is this true? You have my cure?"  
  
"Maybe." Amelia said pulling out of his grasp before he crushed her, "Have you heard of Shazaard's Soul?"  
  
Zelgadis let out a disappointed sigh. Another one of the Five Great Sages Shazaard Lugandi was said to have created over half of the magical artifacts in existence. Any sorcerer worth their salt would know of Lugandi and his devices, "Of course, an orb that Lugandi wanted to create for healing purposes but his designs never worked. I've even seen those designs because I wanted to try and make one myself but it is not possible. The level and intensity of magic needed bind and meld the materials together is far greater than any man or dragon possesses. I doubt that even Lina with her magic enhancing talismans could do it either."  
  
Amelia shook her head, "No Mr. Zelgadis. It exists."  
  
"It can't. Lugandi's journal showed he gave up the project."  
  
"Lugandi did give up, but Rezo the Red Priest finished it."  
  
Zelgadis couldn't believe what he'd just heard, his mind was asking questions, compiling doubts, celebrating for joy, running with confusion. Could fate be so ironic that the man whom he hated with every bone in his body would be his savior? The man that he cursed hourly for damning him with this monstrous existence was also providing his cure? All of these conflicting thoughts froze his body and mind, leaving him officially dumbfounded.   
  
"It's true Mr. Zelgadis. You can be human again! I knew how much you wanted to find a cure but you didn't have the kind of resources that I have. And you never ask outright for my help. But I wanted to help! So after we fought Hellmaster Phibirizo I went home and spoke to the headmaster of the white mages guild in Saillune and explained your problem. He got together with some of the other white mage guilds in our neighboring kingdoms and they've been doing their own research. We knew that Rezo successfully created Shazaard's Soul for some time and thought it would be your best bet. We just needed to find it, which is what took us so long. He created the orb for Eris when she decided to become his disciple, although she held onto it for some time she ended up giving it to the kingdom that she came from, Famille. That's where it is right now!"  
  
"How long have you known it was in Famille?"  
  
Amelia blushed, "Ever since your return six months ago."  
  
"If you've known for that long why didn't you tell me earlier?" Zelgadis' voice began to rise with irritation, "Why did you let me waste all my time here?"  
  
"The royal family of Famille holds Shazaad's Soul. If I told you that it was in Famille you would have gone off destroying everything left and right to get to it. Then you'd break into the castle and steal it! I couldn't let that happen. This way everyone could avoid all that trouble. We tried to get the orb for you, but the Famille refuses to acknowledge that they have it."  
  
Zelgadis grinned, Amelia was right about that. If anything, his past experiences in Famille would make his rampage through town more enjoyable, "It doesn't matter. They have it. I'll get it." Zelgadis got up.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis! Aren't you listening to what I said?" Amelia jumped up to her feet knocking over the picnic basket and spilling all of its contents. She rushed over to him, "Fine. If I can't change your mind then I'd better go with you."  
  
Raising a stony eyebrow Zelgadis stared at her, "What makes you think you're coming?"  
  
Stomping her foot on the ground Amelia huffed indignantly, "I helped you find the location of Shazaad's Soul. I deserve to go with you."  
  
"I've kept up with Saillune news," Zelgadis grinned feeling a cloak of detached advantage fall over his shoulders. "You'll be leaving in a few days for a conference with the kingdoms outside of the Barrier to sign a peace agreement. Don't forget, I spent two years with the people outside of the Barrier and I know how fearful they are of others more powerful than they. Individually we may be stronger with our advance magical skills, but with their greater numbers and technology, they may be an even match against us in a war. They're waiting for an advantage before they attack, and what's the best advantage to have but to hold the enemy kingdom's princess for ransom. Not to mention the troubles they've been stirring with the Elves in this area recently."  
  
Impatient Amelia cut him off, "But you don't have to wait. I'm not going to the conference. Daddy can handle it on his own," Amelia couldn't believe how stubborn Zelgadis was acting. "Mr. Zelgadis, we're gathering to sign a peace agreement not preventing a war. Famille is no where near the Barrier. Nothing will happen to me with you there."  
  
"Signing peace agreements is the same as preventing wars. If the princess of the leading kingdom doesn't arrive with the rest of her delegation it shows a lack of good faith on Saillune's part."  
  
"You'll need my help Mr. Zelgadis."  
  
"I doubt that," Zelgadis started down the hill a strange weight tugging inside his chest. He didn't like the way this ended. He wanted to thank Amelia for all that she'd done to help him, but this didn't seem like the right time anymore. Once he became human again he'd return and thank her then.   
  
"Shazaad's Soul is useless without the right healing spell," Stopping in mid-step Zelgadis stood with his back facing her. The wind started to pick up and whipped around their bodies. Amelia knew he was listening. "Shazaad's Soul only amplifies white magic. Without the right spell it can't cure you."  
  
"I'll find something."  
  
"No you won't. I can guarantee you won't find it in a book or scroll."  
  
"Let me guess, but you have a spell."  
  
"The headmasters crafted one especially for your condition. I know it Mr. Zelgadis, I can cast it for you." Amelia didn't feel right about blackmailing him again and yet what other choice was there? To Amelia, his excuses were pitiful at best. Yet Zelgadis refused to allow her to go when it was fully within her rights to see his transformation back into a human. "I am a shrine maiden of Saillune. My white magic is a lot better than yours."  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"But not if you don't know the spell. I'm sorry Mr. Zelgadis but I can't teach it to you. I've been fighting for justice all my life and you were unfairly turned into a chimera. At first, I thought it was my duty as a champion of justice to help you. But now we are friends, I just want to see you happy. If you want to find your cure so badly, then I want you to find your cure. And as your friend I deserve to share this with you. I'm sorry Mr. Zelgadis, that's why I can't teach you the spell. Please, let me go with you."  
  
Zelgadis' voice rolled softly over the dying wind, "No."   
  
Continuing down the hill Zelgadis left Amelia behind.  
  



	2. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Bad Dreams  
  
Standing alone, engulfed by darkness, Amelia shivered. But not because she was cold. In fact, the darkness was almost comforting, hugging her body in a blanket of warmth. Indeed, all Amelia needed to do was close her eyes and let the warmth lull her to sleep. Yet fear creeping in the back of her mind kept her from succumbing to the darkness. All her senses were telling her to relax and enjoy the quietness while her instincts reminded her that nothing is always more frightening than something. It was the expectation of something, the unknown that scared her more than facing any Mazoku ever could.   
  
The darkness was so absolute, so pitch black that Amelia couldn't even see her own hands when she held them up in front of her face. Blinking a few times Amelia realized nothing was covering her eyes. She should be able to see and yet she couldn't see anything. Amelia felt alone, empty, and yet determined; as if she were acting out a role someone else had written long ago.   
  
She knew what to do next. Closing her eyes Amelia shouted, "Lightning!"  
  
Nothing. She couldn't even cast a simple light spell. A part of Amelia hadn't expected the spell to work, but she was still surprised.  
  
Next came a panic that tickled at her throat as she swung her arms about; hoping to bump into something, anything, but feeling absolutely nothing. On the verge of tears, the charms on her wrists, chest, and belt began to glow a soft blue-white light. But the gems only provided enough light to illuminate a small area around itself; lighting up only the sections of her body the gems were attached to. Moving her arms up and down, Amelia watched with a morbid fascination at the detached illuminated parts of her body. A single waist that floated in the middle of two arms which flitted around like birds trying to break free and fly away.   
  
Reaching her arms out in front Amelia felt through the darkness and started walking forward. Only when she began to move did Amelia realize how sore and tired her muscles felt. With every step she could hear the soles of her leather shoes scrapping against the ground. The higher she tried to raise her arms the more pressure she felt weighing them back down. Too tired to scream in pain her body nagged in a dull throb for her to lie down and rest, but she knew resting in the darkness would be too dangerous.   
  
Not quite sure where she was going, or why she was going at all Amelia continued forward. Each step dragging longer and longer until she wasn't even lifting her feet up any more. Her arms had fallen limply at her sides long ago and her breathing had become labored from the physical exertion of continuing on. Despite all this, Amelia knew she still had to keep moving.   
  
Lurching forward Amelia's body came to a sudden halt as her feet rooted themselves to the ground. Clutching her sides Amelia fell forward as what felt like the pain of hundreds of insects slipped themselves underneath her skin and began crawling around frantically before trying to burst out through the same holes they came in. The light from her amulets disappeared as suddenly as it appeared earlier, leaving her engulfed by the darkness once more. With the palm of her hands flat against the floor Amelia felt the smooth and cool ground beneath her hands become warm and sticky while a coppery smell filled her nostrils. The thick goo coagulated between her fingers. She knew this feeling. She'd felt it before. Only once before. But her memory would never forget it; the tingling excitement and the dizzying nauseous feel of life blood escaping its body.   
  
On her hands and knees Amelia continued to grope around. She could sense this person was in danger; their life slipping away along with their blood.   
  
A cold dry wind swirled around her head and neck, drying her throat and cracking her voice, "Who's hurt? I can help." Amelia had no idea what she could possibly do for this person. Her magic didn't seem to work and she was at a complete disadvantage in this environment. But despite these obstacles, Amelia refused to let this innocent person suffer a moment longer.  
  
"H....here," sounded a weak voice.  
  
Another blast of wind stole her voice so that she could not call back. But mentally she continued to respond, "Where? Keep talking. Where are you?"   
  
"He...here," it answered.  
  
As Amelia tried to crawl forward the pain in her body increased. Amelia could feel her temperature rise, her skin perspired as the blood in her veins boiled beneath the skin. Hearing cracking Amelia could feel tiny fissures spreading along her bones as they fractured under some unknown pressure. "Something doesn't want me to find them," Amelia thought.  
  
Her hands and arms filling out, her body began to expand, becoming swollen and tender. Her skin could not contain the strain of fluid filling up underneath and erupted with pustules. Amelia felt as if she were rotting within her own skin. She began to choke out blood of her own. Her mind grew dim. The darkness seemed to be slipping in, numbing her senses and dulling her perceptions. It told her to sleep, to relax, there was no danger.   
  
Dizzy and weak Amelia fell forward. Falling to the ground in that shallow pool of blood she could taste the metallic fluid as it rushed passed her parted lips into her mouth. It stung her right eye, forcing her to close them shut. Reaching her arms out and turning onto her back she spread her arms wide. Moving her arms up to be level with her shoulders, Amelia's right hand hit a solid object. Flinging her eyes open, her right hand gripped onto that object. She could feel the cloth under her hand.  
  
Dragging herself up to the body she propped herself up onto her elbows while her hands felt their way over the body. "It's a man," She thought moving over a flat chest.   
  
Attempting to speak again Amelia's voice wavered from what felt like years of misuse. "N-name. Yours." Not hearing a response she ran her hands up to its face. Underneath her fingers she could feel smooth skin under the sticky blood. But it was too smooth to be skin. It was not soft or yielding, her fingers told her , it was not soft at all but hard and coarse, like rock.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?" Her hands move up over his head, slicing her skin on his wire hair. Her throat could not find its voice, but her mind never stopped screaming. "Mr. Zelgadis no! What happened? What happened to you?"  
  
Reaching up he caught her hands that cupped his face and ran them over his cheeks before pressing them against his lips. Amelia could feel the words spill from his lips and vibrate against her fingertips, "Help me."  
  
Praying to Cephied Amelia summoned all her strength. "Flare Dragon Cephied. Your humble servant evokes your name. Grant me your power to drive away the darkness and save this innocent."   
  
With her prayer said Amelia began to cast a healing spell. But the spell never reached her mouth. Sitting there appalled she stared blankly into the darkness, her hands pressed against Zelgadis' chest, her mind searching for words that it could not remember. The more she tried to concentrate the more her mind began to decay, "What is it? What is it?"  
  
Amelia felt Zelgadis' hand brush up her arm, causing the boils to break and erupt spewing forth toxins. He reached up to her face that was now bent forward over his body. Tears and pus intermixed on his fingers and her cheeks as he tried to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis," her mind lamented. "Don't die."  
  
A blinding spark of purple light flashed below them. Shielding her eyes Amelia cried out as she felt Zelgadis being wrenched out of her arms and swallowed whole by the light.   
  
Jolting upright Amelia felt ice slip down her spine and disperse throughout her bloodstream, making her entire body tingle. Looking around she realized she was still on the hill where Zelgadis left her that afternoon. But that was hours ago, the sun was now setting and the day beginning to cool into night.  
  
Swallowing a thick and bitter gall that had risen up her throat Amelia rubbed shivering arms and shoulders that were not cold. The same bad dream for the last three months. Every time she had that dream she'd end up outside of Zelgadis' door, her hand poised to knock, but not once did she do it. She already knew he thought she was childish, this would only confirm his suspicions even more. But this was the first time she had the dream during the day. In fact, Amelia didn't even remember falling asleep at all.   
  
Now she was more certain than ever that Zelgadis needed her help. After Zelgadis' rejection Amelia wasn't even sure if she'd been right helping him and then blackmailing him with the information, but the dream reaffirmed her resolve. Some unknown force must've been guiding her hand as it guided her now. She needed to be there when Zelgadis found his cure.   
  
Picking herself up off the ground Amelia's body swayed, feeling light enough to float off the ground; only her will heavy with determination kept her weighted to the ground. Rubbing her eyes she tried to remove the remnants of the purple light behind her eyes as she stumbled forward. Moving down the hill she tripped and fell only to pull herself up again and try once more. "I have to get there first," she repeated to help focus her thoughts. "I have to get there first."  
  
As Amelia's form disappeared over the horizon of the hill, shadows sitting in the branches of that solitary tree on the hilltop emitted a quiet sigh. Feral amethyst eyes glowed in the gloom as they watched Amelia stagger away. Surrounded by the darkness he turned his jeweled staff between his fingers, the crystal's crimson core glowing dimly. "All goes well Beastmaster," he murmured before fading back into the shadows.  
  
~  
  
Red smoke swirled in billowing clouds around his body. The air so thick he could barely breathe.  
  
"Where am I?" Zelgadis thought trying to focus his muddled mind and ungluing a thick tongue. His body felt slow and listless, as if his mind was working two times faster than his body could. Too slow to effectively defend himself Zelgadis knew he would be at a serious disadvantage if he were to be attacked. Reaching for his sword he unsheathed it and stood in a ready position. Both hands on the hilt he gripped the sword tightly in his hands. His body became tense as he listened to the silence while holding his sword. If he died, he didn't plan to die alone.  
  
A faint noise rang in the distance.  
  
Ching-ching  
  
"No," Zelgadis whispered, his arms tense and his eyes open wide.   
  
The smoke swirled up around his legs.   
  
Ching-ching  
  
"Not him. It can't be him," dew collected on his upper lip.  
  
The smoke gathered together in a mass around his body before undulating away like a snake, then settling a few feet in front of him.  
  
Ching-ching  
  
"This isn't how it happens," Ordering his body to move Zelgadis found his body immobile.  
  
A form slowly emerged from the mass.  
  
Ching-ching.   
  
"Damn it! I can't move."  
  
The features became defined, the colors became a deep blood red and the body became a man. Shutting his eyes tightly closed Zelgadis did not have to look to know the one who stood before him was Rezo. His great-grandfather, his flesh and blood that cursed him to be a chimera. He could feel Rezo coming closer. Looking him over, judging his creation with those sightless eyes.  
  
Ching-ching.  
  
"Stop it!" Zelgadis' sword struck the ground with a loud clang. "Stop ringing that damned staff!"  
  
Ching-ching  
  
Rezo spoke, "I do it to ward evil away."  
  
Maniacal laughter broke its way from Zelgadis' throat. "It doesn't work," a smile twisted his lips. "You're still here."   
  
"You need not fear me, I am no longer joined with Ruby-eyed Shabranigdo."  
  
"Fear you? I don't fear you. I hate you! Shabranigdo didn't do this to me! You were the one who made me a monster!" Zelgadis grunted and snarled as his body jerked painfully in his attempts to strike Rezo with motionless limbs.  
  
Rezo stood silently as Zelgadis struggled. Bowing his head he paused for a moment before speaking again. "I do not deny my part in your condition. Even after my death I could not pass on with the weight of my transgressions against you hanging onto my soul. So I have resigned myself to watch over you as a penitence for my sins."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ignoring Zelgadis, Rezo continued. "I concern myself only with your well-being now. Heed my warning Zelgadis, you will not find what you seek upon this quest."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Zelgadis spat. "You expect me to believe you?"  
  
"No spell can cure that which you despise."  
  
A low growl emitted itself from Zelgadis' throat. "You're a damned liar Rezo. I know there's a cure. Even you aren't powerful enough to cast a spell that can't be broken."  
  
"A cure exists, but not along the path you wish to follow."  
  
"Then tell me what it is!" A silence filled the air; Rezo stood with his head bowed. "I knew you wouldn't. You're not here to help me. You never were. You're came back to torture me like you did when you were alive aren't you? Do you want to know what I have to say to that Great-grandfather? I hope you will never find one day's peace for what you've done to me. I hope the hate I have for you will eat away at your pathetic soul every moment for an eternity. And when I die, I will hunt you down and cause you more pain and suffering than you've ever caused me!"  
  
Shattering the invisible bonds Zelgadis rushed headfirst towards Rezo, knocking him to the floor. Lacking his sword Zelgadis tore into Rezo's chest, gutting the man with his bare hands. The warm slippery organs pulsated in his hands as yanked them out and threw them to the side. Blood sprayed over Zelgadis' face in droplets while his chest, arms, and legs were soaked in in a steady stream. Still feeling movement in Rezo's body Zelgadis grabbed Rezo's head with both hands and twisted his neck to the side. Tearing the high collar away he expose Rezo's neck he bit down hard on the throat, severing the jugular in one clean bite.   
  
Gasping Zelgadis awoke covered in a cold sweat. His pupils dilated with adrenaline, his body still tense from the encounter; he stunk with disgust and vindication. This was the first time he actually killed Rezo in his dream; yet he felt no happiness or anger, just emptiness. His instincts told him he did what was justified, his mind told him he was the murder of the worst kind.   
  
Looking at the clenched hands on his cape Zelgadis realized the cool moonlight cast no shadow over his body. Staring up Zelgadis saw the waning moon had already risen to its zenith in the sky. Unlocking his sore fingers Zelgadis rose and brushed off the leaves and other debris from his body before attaching his cape that he was using as a blanket back around his neck.   
  
After his episode with Amelia, he didn't dare go back to the castle; knowing that Amelia would try and persuade him to let her go or that he would face the wrath of Prince Phil for rejecting his daughter. But Zelgadis had very few personal items, everything he left in the castle could remain there; he only wished he had some more gold pieces to his name. But that problem could be easily solved.  
  
Feeling his breathing become regular again Zelgadis started at a run back towards the capital city of Saillune. There would be time to ponder his dream on the road to Famille. Until then, he had more important matters to attend to at hand.  
  
  



	3. Worth

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Worth  
  
In a world full of greed, violence and fear, the kingdom of Saillune stands as a beacon of justice and peace. And under Prince Philonel's rule Saillune blossomed to its fullest; no where could a more extraordinary country be found with so much to do and a safer place to be. Moral standards and personal integrity were ideals engraved into the people's hearts. Anyone would be hard pressed to believe that one could find evil or wrong doing in the kingdom. Thus it came as a surprise when a huge explosion rocked the outskirts of the kingdom, shaking blurry-eyed peasants and townsfolk out of their beds.  
  
"Please! Mercy! Mercy!" A cowering bandit begged on his hands and knees.  
  
Standing with her hands on her hips a sadistic smile slowly spread on the petite flame-hair sorceress' face. "Bandits have no rights," holding her arms out in front with her palms facing one another, a red light grew between her hands. A tiny fire sparked to life and hung suspended in the air before elongating itself. The fire grew and focused to become a spear. Tossing it into the air she caught it without even looking to see where it would land. Grinning, she winked at him before hurtling the fiery weapon forward. "FLARE ARROW!"  
  
"Damn you Lina Inverse!" the high pitched scream rang in her ears as her fire spell hit him full force, engulfing him in a ball of flame upon impact. Chaos ensued as the crude bandit camp continued to burn in a fiery glory that lit up the night sky. Dozens of bandits frantically scurried around in circles, some daring enough to grab their treasure before making an escape while others just ran for their lives. But all of them knew better than to face Lina Inverse, the infamous Bandit Killer, in a head on battle.   
  
"Ohohohoh!" Lina laughed tossing a mixture of fireballs and flare arrows carelessly around. Lina didn't quite care if she hit a bandit as much as she enjoyed listening to the sound of the explosions and screams of terror. "This is great! Gourry what are you doing just sitting there? C'mon and join have some fun! Fireball!" Spinning around she sent another barrage of spells adding yet another piece of property damage to her record.  
  
Shivering at the sound of that horrendous laugh her tall blond hair partner stood slumped against the tree. "We attacked a bandit gang two weeks ago," He mumbled under his breath. Gourry didn't mind Lina's weekly ritual of attacking bandit gangs, but he didn't understand why she had to do it at night. Bandits were people too and they deserved a peaceful night of sleep like anyone else. "Hey Lina, didn't I ask you to please stop laughing like that? It's the worst sound that I've ever heard. Where did you learn to do that?"   
  
The image of a tall, voluptuous, raven hair amazon stuffed in a tiny leather bikini flashed through her mind. Turning a light shade of pink Lina laughed nervously, "Don't ask."   
  
Sighing the swordsman pushed himself up and walked towards her. "C'mon Lina, it's late. I want to go to sleep some time tonight. Grab what you want and let's go. We'll get arrested with all the noise you're making and I don't want to run away from another town's police again."  
  
"What are you talking about Gourry?" Lina asked wide-eyed and innocently. Pulling a bag from her cape and filling it with gold coins, gems, and trinkets. "Besides, the people of Saillune should be paying me for this. In the very heart of Saillune lurks bandits skulking about. Definitely a shame. This would earn Phil a bad reputation if it got out; touting all that justice and letting bandits live in his kingdom. I'm doing him a favor.   
  
"You know what, I deserve a reward for this. Yeah, that's it. I'll ask Phil for a reward. Now let's see, I can charge Phil one gold piece for each bandit I got rid of, and then add a finders fee for discovering the camp, the magic I used to destroy the camp, a personal inconvenience fee."  
  
"Um, Lina," Gourry interrupted.  
  
"Gourry, you made me lose track of what I was doing! What is it?"   
  
"If you're going to ask for a reward, shouldn't you leave the bandit treasure here?"  
  
"Shut up," Despite the bulging contents of the bag, Lina managed to draw the mouth of the bag closed. Flinging it over her shoulder she turned back to look at her handy work. By morning this camp would be nothing more than cinders and the surviving bandits would be little more than cowering babes. "Hehe. Ahh. I feel so good! C'mon Gourry! No time for rest, we're headed towards the capital for my reward."  
  
"Can't we just do that tomorrow? I want to get some sleep." Gourry whined.  
  
"Idiot, this is my reward we're talking about." Lina hit him in the chest as she swung the heavy bag around as she turned. "Lina Inverse doesn't work for free."  
  
Gourry sighed and followed on. Show Lina something shiny and that's all she can think about until she gets it. Well, at the very least he expected that Phil would offer up some nice comfortable guest rooms for them to stay at for the night, assuming Lina doesn't blow up anything important along the way.  
  
~  
  
Hidden in the rooftop shadows, Zelgadis stood motionless where the sloping sides of the building met. From a distance Zelgadis looked like another stone gargoyle standing guard over the Saillune White Mages Guild, but when a cloud passed over the moon's face he was gone from that spot. Zelgadis felt grateful for the poor weather tonight, waiting till another cloud passed before he moved again. He'd forgotten how large the Mages Guild was. Standing three stories tall with a basement, hospital annex, amphitheater to test spells, and a garden to grow plants and herbs Zelgadis knew it might take him more than one night to find what he was looking for.   
  
This was the first place he came to when he arrived to Saillune. "Damned mages lied to my face," Zelgadis thought to himself. "They knew they might have a cure but they said they didn't know a thing. It was my fault for trusting them."   
  
With reassurance from the mages that they did not have his cure Zelgadis did not search as diligently through their books and scrolls as he should have. But he would not make that mistake again. According to Amelia, they researched his condition and crafted a spell from it, therefore they would have notes as a record of their research. All he had to do was find the notes and he would have his spell. He didn't need the words as much as he needed the concepts behind the spells. By understanding the fundamentals of white magic and what the spell was trying to accomplish he could write his own words to a usable spell.  
  
Dropping down from the roof to the garden Zelgadis slowed his descent with a levitation spell, silently hovering above the ground instead of landing. Despite the security manager, Aislinn Thant's boasting, the precautions in the Guild was minimal. The Guild was open to the public during the day and was such a benefit to the city that many considered stealing from them would be like stealing from a hospital or shrine. The last thief who stole from the Guild was hunted down by the townspeople and given to Prince Phil for rehabilitation. Now he travels the kingdom telling everyone of the strength of justice and the power of love under the alias 'Hammer of Justice.'  
  
The Guild set up magic barriers instead of hiring guards to protect the building. Zelgadis remembered full well what each and everyone of those barriers were. Aislinn, a mage who never stopped talking, was extraordinarily proud of his security system, citing that ever since he started working at the Guild not one person had ever broken in. Of course, Aislinn had been in charge of security for two months when he and Zelgadis spoke, but Zelgadis didn't feel the need to point out that piece of information to him.   
  
The first security measure was the gargoyles. These golems could only detect movement in moonlight or starlight, thus prompting Zelgadis to lurk amongst the shadows and only move when clouds shielded the light. Anyone who passed the gates and fences of the Guild would find themselves surrounded by a dozen or so stone gargoyles, trapping them until morning.  
  
Zelgadis hovered above the ground to avoid the man-eating plants which inhabited the garden. But no robber would actually have to fear being eaten by these plants, they were cultivated to absorb energy through the person's skin, leaving them incapacitated until morning. These plants were naturally territorial and could sense vibrations in the ground. If they felt their space was being encroached upon they would shoot out their vines to entrap the robber.  
  
Those precautions were easy to bypass, Zelgadis' main concern was how to enter without making it apparent that he'd broken in. Although Zelgadis hoped he would find the information he needed the first night, chances were greater that he would not. He didn't want to rouse the mages suspicions with broken windows or doors. Pulling from his belt a small bag he opened it to reveal an array of lock picks and tools of different sizes and shapes; a souvenir from his former days as a petty thief.   
  
"It's an old lock. The last time one of these things were made was probably seventy-five years ago," Zelgadis commented while examining the lock on the door. "The tumblers in this thing are huge, all my lock picks will just snap if I try using them."  
  
Taking the risk anyway Zelgadis slipped a silver lock pick into the lock, only to drop it as the pick flared a fiery red-white before melting into liquid. Zelgadis scowled, he should have known better. This was a Mage Guild, of course they would enchant their locks.  
  
"Damn, I don't have time for this," Zelgadis thought. There were thousands of sealing spells, it was impossible for Zelgadis to figure out which one they used. "No choice."  
  
Placing his hands over the lock he forced his magic into the lock blowing the spell apart. A blinding light flashed right before a soundless explosion rocked the building and canceled Zelgadis' levitation spell dropping him to the ground.   
  
Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes Zelgadis tried to recollect his senses, he hadn't expected the spell to be so strong. Standing up Zelgadis pushed the door open but found his feet wouldn't move; without looking down he could feel vines tighten around his ankles. He'd already broken the spell that sealed the lock, the mages would already know he was there in the morning, there was no point in being careful. Unsheathing his sword he sliced the vines apart. A high pitched scream reached his ears as he continued to hack away at the plant. As he sliced the vines off old ones crept back while new ones shot out from the underbrush to grab him again. This was getting him no where.  
  
Pushing his hands into the earth he felt for moisture in the soil. Taking the advantage, vines knocked his sword out of his hand just as two others caught a hold of his ankles. Yanking hard, Zelgadis fell onto his stomach as the plant began to reel him in. Digging his hands into the ground Zelgadis quickly muttered. "Holy wind, wind which flows gently across the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath. VAN REHL!"  
  
The plant let out one short scream before its body stiffened and froze over. The earth between Zelgadis and the plant became a solid block of ice. By freezing the water in the ground Zelgadis was able to reach the plant's roots and body, freezing the water in there as well. Sitting up he shattered the vines that encircled his ankles with his fists. Brushing off the pieces of ice off his clothes Zelgadis retrieve his sword before entering the Guild.  
  
Security inside the Mage Guild was minimal. With delicate spells being sustained inside of the building, a continual security system would interrupt the natural progression of these experiments. Therefore the mages used animated empty suits of armor to prowl the hallways instead. Being incredibly noisy, Zelgadis could hear them long before he could see them.   
  
Zelgadis decided the first place he would start looking would be the laboratory. He needed to search fast because by morning the mages would know had been there and they'd tighten up on security. The circular room was sectioned off into two floors and ended in a domed ceiling. The first floor held the actual laboratory while the second floor held wooden bookcases cases that were carved straight from the wall. The sound of Zelgadis' lone footsteps echoed and amplified throughout the room.  
  
"What I could do with a place like this," Zelgadis quietly mused to himself. Zelgadis always assumed at some point he'd set up his own laboratory; if he couldn't find his cure he planned to manufacture it. But he knew his lab would never have been this extensive. The entire room was filled with counters, on top of the counters were instruments, herbs, beakers and books. Charcoal burning dishes hung suspended from slender silver chains to provide a source of heat. Seeing crystals of different colors and sizes were scattered around the room. Countless glass beakers, also of varying shapes and sizes held an array of liquids. Some Zelgadis knew, some he could guess, some he had no idea. Picking up a beaker filled with a blood red liquid Zelgadis shook it and watched the liquid turn into gas and before settling back into liquid again.  
  
"Are you looking for something Mr. Zelgadis?" A disembodied voiced echoed from around the room.  
  
Zelgadis almost dropped the beaker in his hand. Looking around Zelgadis spoke in an even tone, "Amelia. What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
"Security measures don't apply to me or any one with royal Saillune blood," Amelia said stepping into a patch of moonlight, illuminating her pale face and arms. "And I'm here to make sure you don't steal Saillune property."  
  
Recovering from his original shock of seeing Amelia Zelgadis placed the beaker down moved to a stack of pages next to it. "I'm only taking what's mine."  
  
"You won't find it," Amelia said but Zelgadis ignored her, continuing his search. "I burned the papers you're looking for before you got here and you'll never track down all the mages who worked on the spell. Saillune's given them all grants to pursue other research and many of them used that money to go to the outside world."  
  
This brought Zelgadis to a stop, the pages crumpled in his hands as he formed fists, "I thought you wanted to help me."  
  
"I do want to help you." Amelia said stepping forward.  
  
He turned to look at her, his lips drawn tautly to reveal his teeth, "Then why the hell are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I'm giving you everything to your cure, all you have to do is let me go with you. Is that so hard?"  
  
"Is it so hard for you to understand that I don't want you to go with me?"  
  
"Buy why Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his arm. "What's your reason?"  
  
Zelgadis shook her off. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Now stop asking me," he said walking away.  
  
"But it's not fair!" Amelia yelled after him, "What do you want from me Mr. Zelgadis? Do you need me to prove myself to you?"  
  
Stopping, Zelgadis turned around to face her. "Prove yourself? You can't prove yourself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You would never do what I've done. You can't survive what I've been through."  
  
"What are you saying Mr. Zelgadis? Are you forgetting Copy Rezo, Hellmaster, and Dark Star?"  
  
"You fight Mazoku well enough but about humans? I've stolen, threatened, and killed to find my cure and you being by my side won't stop me from doing it again. Do you think you can stand by while I do it again?"  
  
"But you won't have to do anymore of that. We'll just ask Famille for the orb and..."  
  
Zelgadis cut her off. "They didn't give it to you when you asked before. What makes you think they'll do it now? Things don't always go the way you plan."  
  
"Then we'll deal with that when it happens."  
  
"And how much can you deal with? How much do you want to help me Amelia? I need someone who I can trust. Someone who won't go against my decisions when the time comes, even if it means compromising their principles. Are you willing to do that? All you ever talk about is justice this and justice that. You've seen life black and white, well a lot of what I'm going through isn't black or white. I can't worry over what you will choose when the time comes?"  
  
"Don't doubt me Mr. Zelgadis," Not know what to say next Amelia said what she knew best. "You know I'll do whatever I can to help you gain your cure. The justice I carry in my heart will help me overcome any obstacle evil places in its way."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. He couldn't believe Amelia was starting into another one of her justice speeches, "I've wandered everything from blistering deserts to frozen tundras. Do you think you can do that? Do you think your heart will help you live without water for a month or save your leg from frostbite? And that's just the beginning of what I've had to endure. I don't question your determination Amelia, I know you want to help me. But determination alone can't save you from physical and mental hardships. The main reason why I survived was because I'm not human. You couldn't last one minute out there and I don't feel like caring your dead body back to Saillune."  
  
"But you made it out alive every time Mr. Zelgadis. I know it wasn't just your body that helped you survive but your will to persevere. I have that same burning desire that will lead me to success. I know that with justice on our side we cannot fail!"  
  
"Amelia, the last thing I want to hear is another one of your damned justice speeches."  
  
"But it's true Mr. Zelgadis. Your pure and honest soul helps you to persevere. It's a perseverance all justice loving people have. Your will endowed your physical body with the strength to survive. Your humanity is your greatest asset!"  
  
"What is wrong with you? The reason I survive was because my body isn't human! Because I'm willing to do inhumane things. You wanted a test? Here's your test." Sending a fireball crashing into a counter a huge bonfire burst into life. Seeing crystals melted and glass beakers shattered from the heat, sending clouds of multi-colored fumes into the air. Zelgadis stepped forward, pushing up the sleeve on his right arm he thrust it straight into the fire. Holding his fist in the middle of the flame Zelgadis let the blaze lick against his stony skin.  
  
"Don't turn your head," Zelgadis commanded. "Open your eyes and look at it! A human would never think to do this because he'd burn his hand right off. I can't even feel the flames. Not a damned thing!" Bringing his arm out of the fire he held it up in front of himself and approached her. "If you touched my arm right now you'd burn yourself as badly as if you put your hand in that fire yourself. You call this human? You think you can do this? Don't tell me lies Amelia. I'm tired of hearing them."  
  
Snatching his wrist Amelia bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from screaming in agony. The flesh on her palm crackled as it burned, sending searing points of pain up her arm and throughout her body. Zelgadis' nose wrinkled at the sickeningly sweet smell of burning flesh. Yanking his arm roughly Zelgadis tried to force Amelia to let go but he could not shake her off.  
  
Biting back the tears Amelia spoke in a clear voice, "I don't lie Mr. Zelgadis," Letting go Amelia's hand shook. Blistered and bleeding she held her palm up and her fingers splayed. The cold bit at her open wound, her skin curling and flaking off still cooking flesh. Zelgadis' stony eyes never left hers, but inwardly he flinched at her self-mutilation. "Whether or not you decide to let me go Mr. Zelgadis, I am coming with you."  
  
  



	4. Slayers Reunite

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Slayers Reunite  
  
"Amelia, I will not condone this," Prince Phil said punctuating his last word with the sound of papers being slapped on top of his breakfast. Prince Phil was a pacifist in every sense, another self-styled champion of Justice who ruled Saillune with a gentle hand. But this giant of a man's bear-like figure and booming voice was intimidating to anyone. "I can't allow you to follow him around. The conference is in five days and I need you with me."  
  
Amelia considered leaving that morning without telling her father, but she loved him too much to disappear. She'd lost her mother at a young age from a violent and bloody assassination. Soon afterwards her older sister ran away over the guilt she felt for being unable to save their mother. Daddy had no one else to depend on except for her. "I know I should have told you earlier. I don't have a good excuse, so I all I can say is I'm sorry and hope you'll forgive me. But that's in the past now. I'm ready to leave today and I don't want to leave without your approval."  
  
"You think I would approve of this?" Prince Phil wiped the corners of his mouth with his linen napkin. "You know you are risking peace with the kingdoms outside the barrier with what you are doing."  
  
"But Daddy, I wouldn't be useful there; I'd just be another display."  
  
"Presentation is everything in these affairs. You have to know that Amelia. Even if your participation at this conference is only for presentation's sake it will help show Saillune wants peace," standing up from the breakfast table and walked over to Amelia. Placing his two enormous hands over her shoulders he gave her a little squeeze his hairy mustache and bushy unibrow hiding the expression on his face.  
  
"Please Daddy, try to understand. I can't help the conference succeed like I can help Mr. Zelgadis. Agreements were drawn up prior to this conference, you're only going to figure out the last details and then to sign. If you want to bring someone for show then take Grandfather with you. You can say he's come all the way out of retirement just to attend this conference."  
  
Phil sighed heavily, "I let this happen. At first I was afraid to let him stay," his hands dropped down to his side and he sat back down in his seat. "I didn't want you to grow more attached than you were, but how could I say no to you? You're my daughter and I love you, but you are also Princess of Saillune and you have responsibilities. Sometimes what you want and what's good for the kingdom will not be the same. But your foremost duty is to maintain peace and justice within our kingdom and between kingdoms."  
  
"I know Daddy. I know, but I need to do this. I can't explain it better than that." Amelia ran up and knelt down in front of him before bowing her head. "I'm not asking your permission to marry Mr. Zelgadis. Just to help him gain the justice that he deserves. I swear on my crown that I will come back after this no matter what my feelings are for him."  
  
"It seems like rulers never really get what they want do they?" Prince Phil mused. "You know what the Elves want when you come back. Three hundred years of planning for peace with the Elves depends on your return. If this falls through, if you die..."  
  
"I won't die Daddy. I'll come back to you and Saillune. I promise," Amelia said looking up. Her bandaged right hand pulsated with a dull throb. "I could have left without telling you anything, but I didn't want to. Doesn't that show you something?"  
  
Prince Phil reached down to stoke her black hair, hair so much like his first daughter Gracia. He felt old, his body slouched, his shoulders drew inward. He could feel every silver hair tingle on his head, "I know you want my blessing, but I can't give it to you. I want to because you are my daughter but you are also Princess and what you are doing does not benefit the kingdom," Amelia prepared to speak again, but was silenced as Prince Phil raised his hand. "But if he allowed you to go with him then you may go. Let the bright torch of justice blaze in your way to success."  
  
"Thank you Daddy." Amelia and Prince Phil rose and hugged. Amelia hid her face against her father's chest and he in her hair. "I promise I won't fail. Not Mr. Zelgadis, not you, not Saillune."  
  
~  
  
"AH! Gourry! Leggo of my sausage! Ladies first! Ladies FIRST!" Rang Lina's shrill voice throughout the tavern. Some patrons stopped to watch in awe as the two wrestled for food, while others quietly sneaked out leaving their unpaid bills behind.  
  
"Who's a lady?" The swordsman hissed holding Lina off with one hand and using the other to cram as much food possible into his mouth. Pulling the plate out from under Lina Gourry ended up falling on his behind as she kicked his chair out from under him in return. Not missing a beat Gourry jumped to his feet and pulled the long spaghetti noodles right out of her mouth and into his own.  
  
"Why you!" Lina yelled. Fork clanged against fork, knife swiped against knife. Lina and Gourry, two titans desperately battling for the last piece of sausage.  
  
"Opening!" yelled Gourry, "Hyah!" In a sweeping move he locked the prongs of his fork with hers and then wrenched it out of her hand.  
  
"No!" Lina screamed in dismay. On instinct Lina's fingers snapped, "MEGA BRANDO!" The ground rumbled and shook as the floor underneath Gourry's feet turned red hot. The wooden floor burst into flames only seconds before a fiery pillar of flame shot from the ground engulfing Gourry in a tower of fire breaking through the roof. The sudden change in pressure shattered the windows, showering iridescent pieces of glass over the other patrons who found themselves pressed up against the walls. The scream of bystanders outside of the tavern mingled with those inside.  
  
As the smoked cleared from her explosive spell a charred Gourry sat stunned in his chair. "Hey Lina. That wasn't fair," He coughed out. Gourry knew that Lina's spell wasn't at its full strength. If it had been he would not be alive to know it.  
  
"You shouldn't have taken my sausage." Lina sat smugly licking her fingers.  
  
Ignoring her he dusted himself off and threw down a pouch of gold onto the table they were eating at.  
  
"Gourry! What are you doing?" Lina cried out reaching for the bag. "You don't have to give them all that gold just to pay for the hole in the roof."  
  
"You mean the hole in the roof, the hole in the floor, broken windows and the people we drove out of here."  
  
"Well, maybe I did over do it a little, but you deserved it. Here, don't forget this," Lina said as she tossed Gourry's sword to him.  
  
Reattaching his sword to his side Gourry ran his hand over the hilt. He couldn't help but think back to the Sword of Light. Two years passed since he gave it away, it almost felt like a piece of him was taken away as well. Oddly enough Lina agreed to search with him to find a new sword. He smiled at the thought. They found this sword in a blacksmith shop and Lina enchanted it to make the blade sharper and able to withstand low level shamanist spell attacks. "What's a good protector without a good sword?" She asked him while casting the spells. Lina told Gourry she planned to find a new sword, better than the Sword of Light, claiming she would sell it on the black-market and make a huge profit.  
  
"You know we'd be at the castle last night if you didn't insist on going to sleep," Lina whined at him, stopping to buy some ice-cream.  
  
Gourry took the cone the vendor handed to him. "It was already dark, everyone would have been asleep by the time we got there."  
  
"They'd be awake by the time I got there," Lina said laughing as they passed underneath the arching gateway towards the inner capital.  
  
"Hey Lina," Gourry said licking at his ice-cream cone, "Can I ask you something? Why were we coming to Saillune again?"  
  
"Geez Gourry! How can you ask me that question again?" Smacking Gourry across the back of his head he dropped his cone.  
  
"My ice-cream!"  
  
Lina ignored his cries of dismay. "We came to Saillune for two reasons. One my reward and two your sword."  
  
"Saillune has my Sword of Light?"  
  
"No! This is the last time I'm going to tell you this. Saillune has one of the most extensive libraries in the world. We were going to come here to look through the books and see if there are any leads on possible swords for you to replace the Sword of Light."  
  
"But Lina, you don't have the patience to go through all those books."  
  
Indignant Lina held her temper. "And what did you mean by that? Besides, that's why we're coming now. Zel's been here for six months and I'm sure he must have seen something about magical swords. We can just ask him what he's found."   
  
"Ohh....Why didn't you say so before?"  
  
"I did say so before! I've said so a hundred times before! But your jellyfish brain isn't absorbing anything I say!" Grabbing a section of Gourry's long blond hair she gave it a vicious tug and dragged him behind her as they headed for the palace gates. Just as the gates came into view they spotted Zelgadis and Amelia exiting.  
  
"Zel, Amelia!" Lina yelled as she shook Gourry's patch of hair still locked in her death grip.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow." Gourry cried trying to gently pry her hands off his hair. "Lina can you let go please?"  
  
Ignoring him Lina continued to try and get Zelgadis and Amelia's attention. "Zel, Amelia, Over here! It's me! Lina!"  
  
"I want to make this clear," Zelgadis said taking off at a fast stride through a side street, forcing Amelia to trot in order to keep up with him. "I never agreed to let you go with me, so I won't take responsibility if you get hurt. Do you understand?"   
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia responded in an annoyingly chipper voice.  
  
"Good, as long as we're clear on that," a cold shiver crawled down his spine. Stopping Zelgadis looked around. "It can't be."  
  
"Miss Lina!" Amelia yelled bouncing up and down next to him.  
  
"Stop that." Zelgadis snapped grabbing her wrist, "We have to leave now and if Lina sees us she'll only slow us down."  
  
"Don't be rude Mr. Zelgadis. Besides, I'm sure Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry would love to come along." Amelia said trying to pull her hand out of his, "Miss. Lina! Mr. Gourry! We're over here!"  
  
That was just what Zelgadis was afraid of. A sudden jerk of Amelia's arm surprised and silenced her as Zelgadis plowed along with her in tow. Making his way out of the alley he forced his way down the main street, pushing past city dwellers along the way. Zelgadis hoped they would provide some cover from being spotted.  
  
"I can't believe this! Gourry! Did you see that?" With every word Lina said the angrier she got and the angrier Lina got the harder she pulled on his hair.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch!" Gourry was on the verge of tears. He never expected hair pulling to be so painful. "Lina, I bet you could catch them if you let go of my hair."  
  
"They saw me and now they're running away," Lina fumed ignoring Gourry. "How dare they! Here I am coming to visit them and they run away from me?"  
  
As naturally as it is for living things to breath air, Gourry's mouth spoke before his mind warned him not to. "Lots of people run away from you Lina. You are the Dragon Spooker."  
  
"Shut-up," Lina growled in a dangerous tone. Yanking his hair once more before suddenly releasing him, she dropped him to the ground. "Don't just lie there we gotta catch them."  
  
Gourry sat there rubbing the side of his head, wondering exactly how much hair he'd just lost "But Lina, maybe they want to be alone."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Grabbing Gourry's hands Lina dragged him up to his feet and started running after them.  
  
"I mean, it looked like he's holding her hand." Gourry said stumbling after her.  
  
"It looks like he's dragging her behind him to me," Lina responded. "It doesn't matter, I'll stop them."  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis! Slow down, I can't keep up. You run too fast." Amelia gasped out.  
  
"You wanted to come you'd better keep up," Zelgadis snapped back tightening his grip on her wrist as he pushed his way through the crowds. If Lina Inverse, the poster girl of death and destruction caught up to them they'd never reach Famille peacefully. Lina would insist they stop at every single restaurant on the way, stomp every bandit in a ten mile radius, and follow every lead on treasure that she hears about along the way. Zelgadis didn't have time for all that and he definitely wasn't willing to make time for it either.  
  
So absorbed into his own thoughts he barely heard Amelia, "Look out Mr. Zelgadis!"   
  
Scanning the scene Zelgadis saw nothing but rows upon rows of market stands and clusters of village people quickly moving out of their way. What was Amelia warning him about? Slowing down to be more cautious Zelgadis realized his feet stopped moving but his body did not.   
  
Picking up speed Zelgadis slid across a thin sheet of ice that covered the ground. "Lina," Zelgadis hissed under his breath.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia screamed losing her balance and falling forward.  
  
Swooping Amelia up into his arms before she could fall completely he lifted her over his head and hurtled her towards one of the stands in hopes that she would hit some sort of canopy or cushion. Instead, he sent her barreling head first into a stand full of fresh fish. Trout, salmon, tuna, and a few swordfish were sent flying as Amelia landed face first into the pile.  
  
Zelgadis wasn't as lucky, after letting go of Amelia he threw off his center of balance and fell flat on his back with a huge thud, his hair imbedding itself firmly into the ice. Sprawled out on his back, listening to ice crack, Zelgadis considered momentarily to stay like that. It wasn't so bad. Maybe if he remained motionless long enough then Lina wouldn't spot him.  
  
Moments later Zelgadis could hear Lina shoving her way though a crowd that formed around them. "They deserved it Gourry!"  
  
"I don't think anyone deserved that." Gourry said dryly as he walked over to Amelia and flipped her over. Still dazed Gourry had to shake Amelia a few times before she returned to reality. "Hey Amelia, are you okay? Geez you smell."  
  
Upon regaining consciousness Amelia cried out. "Miss. Lina! How could you!" Pushing Gourry away and jumped to her feet. "Do you know how many people you could have hurt? Hundreds of people come to the Great Market each day. What if one of them got caught in the ice?"  
  
"No one was hurt except for you and Zel and you guys deserved it," Lina retorted. Running over to Zelgadis she smacked him in the nose. "How dare you run away from me. What do you think you guys are doing?"  
  
Moving his hand up to rub his nose Zelgadis spoke slowly. "Although it's none of your business, we were preparing to leave in search of my cure when you two arrived."  
  
"Going to search for a cure?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Not until I get a bath first," interrupted Amelia.  
  
Ignoring them both Lina continued. "So you were going to let Amelia go with you and not us? What makes her so special?"  
  
Zelgadis didn't want to deal with this. He couldn't argue with Lina and win. "If you two are traveling in the same direction, then you may come with us if you wish."   
  
"Nope, sorry Zel." Lina smiled smugly.  
  
Ripping his hair out of the ice he sat up with chunks of ice still caught in between the strands, "What was all that about then?" Zel asked in an exasperated tone waving his arms wide.  
  
"It's just nice to be asked sometimes. Common courtesy for a lady."  
  
"A lady who's chest is flatter then mine" Zel mumbled.  
  
Just Zelgadis' luck, Lina's acute hearing for insults missed that one. Blushing, Amelia laughed loudly and nervously. "So Miss. Lina where are you and Mr. Gourry going?"  
  
"We're going to find my new sword." Gourry responded excitedly. "We were hoping if Zel knew any information that might help."  
  
"You really expect me to help you after what you did?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"Hehe." Lina chuckled. "Don't say that Zelly. We're all friends in the end. Besides, a couple bandit camps I burned up on the way didn't have anything good. Then this old man told us that Saillune was a good place to look for possible leads. So...do you know anything?"   
  
"I don't know of any magical swords. If it didn't involve my cure than I didn't read it."   
  
Hitting him over the head again Lina knocked him into the floor. "You are absolutely useless you know that?"  
  
"Stop that!" Zelgadis yelled sitting back up. "Besides, I don't remember being your lackey."  
  
"You are always a lackey." Lina said threatening to hit him again.  
  
"Please don't fight," Amelia begged, "Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, would you two like to travel with us to Famille? It'll be much more fun if all of us go together."  
  
"I don't want to go to Famille again," Gourry whined, "I don't want to dress up like a girl again."  
  
A serious glare quickly silenced Gourry. "Idiot, they allow men now."  
  
"Oh, okay. I don't mind going then."  
  
"We'd be happy to join you Amelia," Lina said punctuating her last word. Turning to Zelgadis she snapped. "That's the way you invite someone on a journey."  
  
Zelgadis sighed and picked himself up off the ground. There was no escaping fate. Whether he liked it or not he'd always be running into those two.  
  
Clapping her hands together Lina smiled brightly. "Okay everyone, let's go!"   
  
"You aren't going to clean up the ice first?"  
  
"But I still need to take a bath!"  
  
"I'm hungry, can we get something to eat first?"  
  
"Aw, you guys ruined our big exit!" 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed  
  
"No way!" Lina's yell of amazement rang throughout the woods from its sheer intensity of sound. "You're telling me Shaazad's Soul exists?"  
  
"So Amelia tells me." Zelgadis responded without turning back to look at her.  
  
Speeding up Lina caught up with him blocked his way, "Stop being so blasé about this Zel. Do you have any idea how precious Shaazad's Soul is?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking Miss. Lina but you're not going to sell it. We're just going to ask Famille to borrow it and that's all."  
  
Gourry spoke up. "I thought you did ask Famille to borrow it and they said no."  
  
"That's the problem." Amelia responded, "But I figured that once the Queen hears in person about how righteous our cause to help Mr. Zelgadis is that she can't refuse."  
  
Brushing past Lina, Zelgadis continued walking as he thought. "And if that doesn't work; we won't ask." He was so close to his cure that he could almost taste it on his lips and he would be damned if formalities got in the way of it.   
  
Lina fell back to walk with Gourry as she thought out loud, "Shaazad's Soul, that's some serious magic. If you're not careful you could end up turning Zel into something worse than he is now."  
  
"Worse than a stony skin, spiky hair boy?" asked a disembodied voice from the tree.  
  
Partially shadowed by the leaves, Xellos stood on the largest branch grinning foolishly to the rest below. Waving his staff, Xellos vanished only to reappear inches away from Zelgadis' face. Shocked, Zelgadis staggered backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hello everyone! My, my, but it's been so long since I've seen you all last! And you, Zelgadis. Still looking for your cure? Tsk. Tsk. Don't you know you look much better this way?" Winking at Zelgadis he extended his arm out to him. "Here, let me help you."  
  
"Don't touch me Mazoku!" Snatching his hand away Zelgadis stood up on his own brushing the dust off his clothes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Want? Why would you ask something like that?"  
  
"Because you always have an angle." answered Lina. In a flash Lina grabbed Xellos and caught him in a vicious headlock. "What is it this time you fruity priest? Planning to use me as a pawn or bait again? 'Cause if you do I'm going to Dragon Slave your Mazoku ass!"  
  
"A-ah-ahem...Miss. Lina...hehe...I can honestly say that I'm not here to...con you. Could you please...let go now?" choked Xellos.  
  
"I have my eye on you Xellos, don't forget." Adding one last squeeze, Lina released him.  
  
Rubbing his neck Xellos gulped down a few fresh breaths. Clearing his throat he straightened himself up.  
  
"So what are you doing here Xellos?" questioned Gourry.   
  
"Actually I'm just here for a visit." Xellos smiled, "Beastmaster gave me a new mission. Ah, the poor job of middle management is never done. While traveling there I noticed that you all happen to be headed in that direction."  
  
"Were you eavesdropping on us Mr. Xellos? How do you know where we were going?" asked Amelia  
  
"Eavesdropping? I suppose I was, wasn't I? After hearing about your new quest I was just waiting for the right chance to reintroduce myself back into the group." Xellos laughed. "Isn't this pleasant? The whole Slayer's group back together again."  
  
"No!" Zelgadis snapped. Raising his arm he pointed straight to Xellos, "I refuse to let him travel with us. This trip is too important. He wants something, he always does and I won't let him manipulate us again."  
  
"Ah, what a pity. Here I was about to provide some important information about your cure." Opening an eye slightly, an amethyst glint shown flashed briefly, "But if you don't want to hear it, I'll just have to keep it to myself."  
  
"He's lying." Zelgadis stated unflinchingly, "He'd do anything to make our lives miserable."  
  
"He's never lied to us before." Gourry countered.  
  
"But he never tells the whole truth either. Hm." mused Lina. "We can at least hear what he has to say. Then we'll decide if his information is accurate or not."  
  
"Mr. Gourry and Miss Lina are right. Maybe we should give him a chance." suggested Amelia.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that!" Xellos cried out, clapping his hands together. "And I have very important information too."  
  
Turning to face Xellos, Lina stood with her arms crossed over her chest. The others also stood in a defensive position, preparing themselves for what Xellos might say. "All right Xellos," Lina said, "Say what you came here to say."  
  
"Wonderful. I just wanted to tell Mr. Zelgadis that his plan won't work."  
  
All of them stood in shocked silence.   
  
Zelgadis could feel the blood drain from his body and disappear through his feet into the ground. He was left as motionless as the stone statue that he appeared to be. Indeed, all of them were shocked into silence; all except Gourry of course, "Why won't Zel's plan work?"  
  
That was enough to shake the others out of their stunned state, "For once Gourry asked an intelligent question. Well Xellos, why wouldn't it work?" demanded Lina in a dangerous tone.  
  
"How can you make accusations like that Mr. Xellos?" Amelia asked, "I worked with the Guild Mages on this project and from what I can tell it should work."  
  
"It's simple and I'm actually surprised none of you realized why." Xellos leaned against his staff, "None of you have enough power."  
  
Shaking her fist at Xellos, Lina yelled, "What do you mean not enough power? I'm Lina Inverse, the greatest sorcery genius alive!"  
  
"Why yes. Despite Miss. Amelia's training as a shrine maiden does not have enough power to effectively cast the spell on Zelgadis even with Shaazad's Soul. As a matter of fact, even you Miss. Lina with your demon blood talisman and the Soul couldn't provide enough power to change Zelgadis permanently." Xellos stated simply.  
  
"No way!" cried Lina, "What do you mean I wouldn't have enough power? I'm the most powerful sorceress alive! I destroyed Shabranigdo, Hellmaster, and Dark Star!"  
  
"Actually Lina," Gourry interjected, "You didn't destroy them."  
  
"What?" Growling, Lina turned swiftly around and faced him.  
  
"You never used your own power. You used the Lord of Nightmare's powers to destroy Shabranigdo and Hellmaster. Then, you used a combination of five Weapons of Light and Filia's and Xellos' powers to destroy Dark Star. So it wasn't just your power." Proud with himself Gourry crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at Lina triumphantly. Taking this opportunity Lina smacked Gourry in the back of the head and knocked him down.  
  
Pummeling Gourry into the ground, Lina yelled furiously, "What would someone with the brains of a jellyfish and brawn of a troll know about magic?!"  
  
"Well done Mr. Gourry!" Xellos laughed while applauding Gourry's deduction. "As Mr. Gourry said, Miss. Lina never used her own power, but drew powers from others in order to defeat those Dark Lords. A piece of Shabranigdo was sealed in Rezo when he changed Zelgadis into a chimera, therefore Rezo drew on Shabranigdo's power to complete Zelgadis' transformation. Now, Rezo's power was quite considerable on his own, but since no one has any powers that can equal a combination of Shabranigdo and Rezo, the Red Priest's powers, then Zelgadis' form will remain the same forever."  
  
Zelgadis had remained speechless the entire time. Stumbling backwards his hands came up to his head as he slowly slumped to the ground. Thousands of thoughts sped through Zelgadis' mind that he could barely hear them all. "Forever. Was it possible? All his effort. All his searching. All for nothing? Was he doomed to stay this way? Never be human again? Always stared at, feared and hated. Always a monster. Always alone. But Xellos lies. He would do anything to cause suffering. No, Xellos doesn't lie, he just doesn't the whole truth. But he does tell the truth. Was he telling the whole truth now? How could he be sure? Xellos wants something. He never does something without a reason. What's he doing now? Xellos is a Mazoku. Maybe he's just feeding. Feeding off sorrow, hate, despair. This is all Zelgadis felt now, the pain. Only pain. Take the pain away. Make it end. Please..."  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia tugged at the sleeve of his outfit trying to pull him to his feet. "Mr. Zelgadis are you okay?"  
  
Looking up into Amelia's face, his brows furrowed at the sight of her concerned look. He could see his own hideous image reflected in the endless depths of her deep blue eyes. His deformed image wavered as her eyes filled with tears of pity, threatening to spill over and fall. Closing his eyes, Zelgadis clenched his fists and struggled to keep control.  
  
"I don't believe you." Zelgadis whispered, "You're lying. I know you're lying! Damn you Xellos! You'd say anything to make my life hell. But you're wrong. You're all wrong! There is a cure. I know there's a cure!" Wrenching himself away Zelgadis shot off into the woods using his chimera enhanced speed as he ran away. Away from them. Away from Xellos' truth. He could see them all so clearly. All his friends stood huddled around him, staring down at him, pitying him. Poor little Zelgadis Greywords.   
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia broke into a run after him, but Lina stopped her short by grabbing her arm. "What are you doing Miss. Lina? We have to catch Mr. Zelgadis before he does something to hurt himself."  
  
"No, let him be. Zel needs to be alone right now." Turned to Xellos she shot, "What's the deal Xellos? Is this true? Does Zelgadis have no chance of becoming human again?"  
  
"Of course he can become human again Miss. Lina. I never said he couldn't." Xellos answered.  
  
Drawing herself up so she stood only a few inches away from his face as she demanded "How then? What's Zel's real cure?"   
  
"Well Lina," Xellos smiled. Lifting a finger to his lips and then touching hers. "That's a secret."   
  
Before the words completely left his lips Xellos transported away. Leaving a blushing Lina, stunned Gourry, and worried Amelia standing in the middle of the forest. The light shone through the forest canopy, tattooing their bodies with light as birds sung their cheerful songs and far in the heart of the forest the foot falls of chimera could be heard running.   
  
~  
  
Physically and emotionally drained Zelgadis still refused to stop. Pushed by an unknown force he continued to run. There was no fate worse than knowing he could never become human again. Gasping, Zelgadis' lungs felt as if they would burst from lack of oxygen. His muscles burned with fire, screaming for him to stop. But his mind told him to continue. Continue or die since there was nothing else to live for. Pushing himself even harder Zelgadis began to speed up. Yet the faster he ran the dizzier he began to feel. His head reeled and his body starting to feel lighter, a bright light began to grow in front of Zelgadis' eyes. Staggering a few more steps Zelgadis slumped to the ground at the edge of a large lake. The light shown brilliantly; everything became brighter and brighter, then all went black.  
  
~  
  
Zelgadis felt submerged in a warm comfort. He felt strong arms encircle him, cradling his curled body to a warm chest. The day was quiet and peaceful and Zelgadis could feel random rays of sunlight shinning down on his face through the shade of a tree. If this was the afterlife, then he was more than willing to accept it. Sighing he rested his head against the chest contentedly.  
  
"It is time for you to awaken Zelgadis."  
  
Zelgadis' eyes snapped open, he knew that voice.  
  
Slowly, Zelgadis cautiously raised his eyes, only to find himself staring up at Rezo.  
  
"Damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Trying to push himself up, Zelgadis willed his body to get up, but it refused to budge.   
  
Gently cradling Zelgadis' head to his chest, Rezo began to speak, "Do not fight me. When you fight, it takes more of my power to remain hold you still, thus my visits become even shorter than they already are. My time is already short, fore I have allowed you to sleep for too long because I could not bare to awaken you. Yet, what I have to say is very important." Stroking his wiry hair Rezo tilted Zelgadis face towards his own. Looking up into Rezo's closed eyes Zelgadis felt a mixture of hate and fury with a hint of sadness creeping in from a suppressed part of his psyche. Rezo was the only family he had ever known. Rezo's cradling Zelgadis in his arms, reminded Zelgadis of his childhood, happier days before Rezo became consumed with his search for the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
"I have come again to warn you Zelgadis. Do not search for your cure. It will only lead to disaster."  
  
Zelgadis' nostalgia withered away, "Why? Why should I believe you?" Attempting to pick himself up again but was overwhelmed with a strange power that paralyzed his body and lulled his mind into peace.  
  
"My sins are my own and you should not have to suffer from my foolishness. For as long as you live I will watch over you and care for you as I did not while I was alive." Brushing Zelgadis' face with his fingertips, Rezo smoothed back pieces of wayward wire hair.   
  
"You want to make me happy? Make me human again." Zelgadis said flatly.  
  
"I cannot"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do not have the power."  
  
Power. Would that word always haunt him? The lust for power changed him into a chimera and a lack of power prevented him from becoming human again. Smirking Zelgadis laughed at the irony.  
  
"I am beseeching you Zelgadis. Please, for your own safety. Give up this quest."  
  
"You'd ask me to give up my chance for humanity?"  
  
"Your quest is a fool's journey. You are and have always been human Zelgadis; thus you have never lost your humanity."  
  
"Do you remember the day you changed me into a chimera? On that day you laughed. You laughed! You were proud of your creation. Another minion for you to help search for the Philosopher's Stone. I was your great-grandson and that meant nothing to you! Yeah I'm human, one-third human! The rest is a sick combination of demon and golem from your twisted mind."  
  
Worry creased Rezo's brow. "I will make no excuses for what I did while I was alive. You do not believe me when I say you have never lost your humanity, but it is the truth. As is this, your journey will bring nothing but sorrow. Why do you continue when you know the result?"  
  
"Why?" sneered Zelgadis, "You need a list? Because I hate this cursed body. Because I don't deserve to be trapped like this. Because I never asked to be your great-grandson. And because of you, I have nothing else to live for."  
  
~  
  
Shielding his eyes from the sun Xellos hovered above the lake. "I'm sure Zelgadis would come this way. Where is he?" Skimming across the surface of the water he flew around the perimeter. Zelgadis' body lay crumpled up against the shore, the water lapping up over his face and chest.   
  
"Well this is no good," Xellos observed, "It won't do to have you drown." Landing, Xellos dragged him farther away from the water's edge, propping him up against a tree.   
  
"There. Now to make sure no one finds you first." He waved his staff over Zelgadis' body a huge rock appeared in Zelgadis' place. Smiling with himself, Xellos enjoyed the irony of the illusion. "Too bad you're not awake for this. I bet you'd love to know that now you really do look like a rock. But, I can't have you waking up and wandering off all of a sudden. Walking rocks bring about too much attention."   
  
Breaking the illusion, Xellos leaned forward coming nose to nose with Zelgadis. "Having a bad dream Zelgadis? I can feel that you are. Quite enjoyable I must add. Well, maybe not for you. Sleep Zelgadis. Sleep until I return." Opening his demon eyes Xellos brushed Zelgadis' bangs aside and kissed him on the forehead. Sighing Zelgadis stirred slightly. Waving his hand over Zelgadis' sleeping form, the illusion reappeared.   
  
Straightening himself up Xellos smiled as he brushed the dust from his hands. Looking back into the woods Xellos teleported away.  
  
~  
  
"Damn Zel for running away again." swore Lina, "Now we have to go find him. Look guys, with his demon speed he'll probably be far away from where we are now. So the best thing we should do is split up and look for him individually. When you find him shoot up a signal and we'll all converge there. Here Gourry, something I picked up from Jiras, you can use this bomb, just toss it straight up as high as you can. I just hope we can get to Zel before he does something stupid."  
  
Separating from the group, Amelia started walking in the direction Zelgadis originally sped off in. Tracking wasn't a skill she learned how to do, but attempted to follow his trail the best she could. Wandering deeper and deeper in the forest, Amelia fought the urge to run. She was afraid if she started running she would become careless and follow the wrong path, yet an unexplainable fear in her stomach swelled to her throat and she knew Zelgadis was in danger. "Where could he have gone?"  
  
"Looking for someone Miss. Amelia?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Mr. Xellos!" shocked Amelia stopped walking. "This is your fault Mr. Zelgadis ran away. You have a duty to come help me look for him."  
  
"Well, actually I found who I was looking for." Moving closer to Amelia he took her hand.  
  
Snatching it away Amelia spat at him, "I don't have time for this Mr. Xellos. I have to find Mr. Zelgadis. So if you're not here to help me then leave."  
  
"You care about him don't you? Do you love him?" Xellos cut her off.  
  
Stunned Amelia's previous train of thought fled from her.  
  
"Are you in love with him?" Xellos asked again, this time more forcefully. Taking a step forward, Amelia backed up until she came to a sudden stop. "What would you do to save him Amelia? How much pain would you endure for his sake?" With the bark scratching her back she turned to look up into Xellos' looming figure. His eyes caught hers demanding to find the truth.   
  
"M-Mr. Zelgadis is my friend and I care for him as any friend would."  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
Amelia quickly broke their eye contact. Blushing fiercely Amelia spoke, "N-no. Of course I don't love him like that."  
  
"My, my, that's too bad." Sighing Xellos leaned back against his staff and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well after Zelgadis' unpleasant reaction to my news, I was about to make him an offer to compensate for what I did. But knowing how he doesn't trust me, I doubt he'd be very willing to listen."  
  
"What were you planning to offer?"  
  
"Zelgadis' cure."  
  
Overjoyed, Amelia restrained herself from jumping on Xellos and hugging him. Then her joy melted away as she realized Xellos was a Mazoku and Mazoku do not do favors for free. Eyeing him carefully she asked "Why would you want to help Mr. Zelgadis now?"  
  
"Why indeed." Xellos opened his eyes fully. Then lowering his face so he was only inches away from hers, he stared down into her eyes for a brief moment. Moving forward slightly, he moved his lips to the side and brushed them against her check. With his right hand he brushed the hair over her left ear back and whispered, "Because, I get you in return Amelia."  
  
Amelia gasped. Shaking violently she tried to move away but felt completely immobile.  
  
Placing his arms against her shoulders to hold her still, Xellos savored her confusion and fear, "A deal. Nothing more. You will owe me a favor sometime in the future. Well, actually, you will owe Beastmaster a favor. When she calls on you, you will complete the task without question and afterwards you shall be free. This and nothing more. For this small pact, I will tell you Zelgadis' cure."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Why, not you? You are Crown Princess of Saillune; white magic capital of the world. What Mazoku wouldn't want control over Saillune?"  
  
"What are you going to make me do?"  
  
"Well, that's up to my mistress. Your deal will be with her. I'm merely the messenger." Pulling himself back Xellos took a few steps away from her. Reaching out his hand, he waited with his palm open, "You must have many questions Amelia. I know, why don't you come back with me to Wolf Pack Island, Beastmaster will gladly answer any questions you have."  
  
Hesitating Amelia stared at Xellos' hand. Should she? Was it worth it? Zelgadis was so crushed when he thought there was no cure.   
  
"This isn't a commitment Amelia. Just a way to find out the facts whereupon you can make an informed decision. You have my word, you will not be harmed while on the island."  
  
"All right then," For Zelgadis's sake, Amelia reached out to take Xellos' hand.  
  
Smiling, Xellos encircled her body with his arms. Pulling his cape around them both he teleported away. 


	6. A Deal with the Mazoku

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: A Deal with the Mazoku  
  
"Stupid Zel. I can't believe he got emotional enough to run off like that. Zel should know better than to believe that fruity idiot Xellos. Stupid Xellos, I bet he's just doing all of this to annoy him too." Lina muttered under her breath as she forced her way through the forest. Lina did not have much of a plan on how to find Zelgadis. All she knew was that that farther she stalked the angrier she got. "Man, if I find him first. POW! Zel! Where are you? Zel!"   
  
Angry and annoyed Lina burst through a patch of bushes and collided straight into Gourry. Being taller and heavier than the two, Gourry took a step backwards but was able to steady himself before falling. Unfortunately, Lina tumbled backwards and slipped down a slight incline, coming to an unceremonious stop at the bottom of a gorge.   
  
"Ow." Rubbing her rear she looked up to see what knocked her down, "Gourry what are you doing here? I thought I told you we were all going to split up." Lina said emphasizing the last words as she picked herself up and brushed the dirt and moss off her clothes.  
  
"I thought you changed your mind about all of us going separately." Gourry jumped in. Moving closer he helped pick stray twigs and leaves from Lina's hair.  
  
Blushing Lina knocked Gourry's hands away and continued herself. "Well I didn't. I said that we were to split up to find Zel because we could cover more ground that way."  
  
Pausing Gourry looked confused. "But I saw Amelia leave with Xellos, so I thought we were taking partners."  
  
Lina stopped cleaning herself off and looked up at him. "What? What do you mean Amelia left with Xellos?"  
  
  
"Yeah, after Xellos disappeared he came back. I thought you saw him too. Then you decided we should split up and Xellos followed Amelia into the woods. So I thought maybe you changed your mind and we should go in partners."  
  
Exasperated Lina whined. "Why didn't you tell me Xellos was here?"  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Gourry asked with wide eyed, "I knew he was there."  
  
Lina sighed heavily, "Well I know now. C'mon then. Let's find Amelia and Xellos first. Which direction were they heading in?"  
  
"This way." Gourry lead the way as he began to retrace their steps through the forest. Lina fell a step behind him and they walked in silence.  
  
"What's wrong Lina?" Gourry threw over his shoulder.  
  
Lina shook her head, "Something feels wrong about all this."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
~  
A strong smell of tobacco and jasmine assaulted Amelia's senses. Struggling, Amelia felt suffocated wrapped under Xellos' cape. Pulling it down away from her eyes Amelia took a look around. Having grown up in a castle Amelia was used to seeing lavish and expensive rooms, but nothing like this. Turning about Amelia's blue eyes grew wider as she took in her surroundings.   
  
The entire room was decorated in red and purple. The walls were covered with a soft pink plum colored translucent fabric. The wine-red carpet was at least three inches thick making Amelia's boots sink into its plushness. On one side of the wall was a huge six foot high gold gilt fireplace with a perpetual purple fire flaming inside. A white bear skin rug was flung in front of the sizzling inferno. On the opposite side was a wall length dresser. Made of rosewood, the dresser had a single oval mirror in the center. Countless number of perfume bottles, lipstick tubes, nail polish and other accessories were all laid out on the table top. Looking forward Amelia saw an enormous bed. Far larger than anything she had ever seen in Saillune, the mahogany headboard was engraved into the middle of the wall. At least a foot off the ground, the bed had a stepping stool besides it for the owner to use when stepping in and out of bed. Intricate carvings of wolves decorated the wood along the head board and around the edges the bed. Four smooth posts rose from the corners of the bed holding up rose colored muslin drapes fell from the canopy.  
  
Although the drapes were drawn closed Amelia could see a shadowy movement from within. A small speck of light grew brighter before dimming again. Amelia could make out the spiral of smoke rising from the end of what looked like a cigarette.  
  
"Come now Miss. Amelia. The Beastmaster is waiting for you." Xellos whispered into her ear. With his hand on her back he pushed her forward.   
  
So this was the Beastmaster, Amelia thought to herself. The closer she moved to the bed the farther the drapes began to spread apart. By the time Amelia reached the foot of the bed she could see Beastmaster. Long waist length light purple hair curled around her bronzed face and arms. Two exotic amethyst eyes glowed luminous in the shadow of her cigarette smoke. With a small pert nose and full rosy lips, Amelia had to admit Beastmaster was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Leaning against six or seven large rust red pillows, Beastmaster seemed dwarfed by the size of her surroundings.  
  
"Princess Amelia, I am pleased you have decided to come visit me." Beastmaster purred. Motioning her hand a chair appeared behind Amelia. "Sit."  
  
Taking a seat at the edge of the chair Amelia still sank into the plush cushions. Amelia's mouth felt completely dry, her heart was pounding rapidly and loudly as she thought to herself, "What am I doing here? This Beastmaster! One of Shabranigdo's five dark lords."  
  
"Tea? Cookie?" Silver platters materialized in front of Amelia, offering her their tasty treats.  
  
Taking a deep breath before clearing her throat Amelia spoke, "Um...no thank you, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Humans these days. Your lives are so short. You must learn how to take time and enjoy yourselves or else you might find that the chance has slipped away." The tray remained hovering in front of Amelia until she shook her head again.   
  
"Are you sure?" Beastmaster asked. Amelia nodded her head. "A pity." The tray floated towards Beastmaster. Taking her time she picked out a round wafer biscuit and dipped it into her cup of tea. Closing her eyes she purred contentedly savoring the feel and flavor of the biscuit. Opening her eyes she looked towards Amelia again.  
  
"Why is she staring at me like that?" Amelia thought to herself, "She shouldn't have brought me here if she isn't going to say anything."  
  
As if Beastmaster heard Amelia's thoughts she spoke up. "Seeing that you're here, I'm sure Xellos told you my proposition."  
  
"Y-yes, but before I agree to anything I wanted to find out more about this first."  
  
"As you should. What would you like to know Princess Amelia?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Mazoku don't do things for free. What do you want?"  
  
Smiling seductively, Beastmaster began to rub her leg up and down her silken sheets. "I thought that Xellos had already explained to you the details of agreement."  
  
"Xellos only told me what would happen. I want to know why you're doing this."  
  
"Why should it matter why I'm doing this? Isn't your goal to make Zelgadis Greywords human again?"  
  
Amelia jumped to her feet, "Of course it matters. I want Mr. Zelgadis to be human again, but the only thing the Mazoku want is to return the world into the Sea of Chaos. As a Champion of Justice even if it means abandoning Mr. Zelgadis' cure, I cannot let that happen."  
  
Beastmaster cocked and eyebrow and turned to look at Xellos, "And here I thought you made up all this Justice rubbish she kept spouting in your reports."  
  
Standing behind the chair Xellos shrugged and smiled, "I'm afraid not Mistress. That is how Miss. Amelia talks. But, she does do it far less than she used to."  
  
Amelia faltered and sat back down. She had let herself get carried away again. She needed to be serious; this was not like any type of negotiation she had been in before and the risks were far higher.   
  
"I see that you've been talking to Lina Inverse if you know what our final goal is. Your concerns are understandable." Taking a long puff from her cigarette, Beastmaster allowed the smoke to gently float out of her mouth and spiral up, "Very well, I will tell you why. I want to even the playing field a little bit. Zelgadis is too dangerous as is. Ever since Lina Inverse helped to destroy Gaav and Hellmaster, we've been a bit short handed. As a human, Zelgadis would be less dangerous to us. He would no longer be as powerful a sorcerer, as fast, or strong. You see, it's too much trouble to kill any of you outright, but seeing as Zelgadis is willing to give up his power for his humanity. Who are we to deny him?"  
  
That was a lie. Amelia knew Beastmaster was lying. They were human. They posed absolutely no threat to the Mazoku Race. If Beastmaster wanted she could have easily snapped her fingers and ended their lives without them even knowing. Even if Zelgadis' skills were enhanced as a chimera, he still posed no threat to the Mazoku. But, if Beastmaster was anything like Xellos then what she just said had to be the truth; just not the whole truth. Amelia knew better than to accuse Beastmaster outright of lying, "So why are you making the deal with me and not Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"You mean Xellos has not told you that part?"  
  
"Mr. Xellos said that you want to control of Saillune," Amelia cleared her throat, "But I am a Princess of Saillune first and foremost. My responsibility is to the people of my kingdom. I will not betray my people, not even for Mr. Zelgadis. If your goal is just to make Mr. Zelgadis human again, why don't you just make him human again?"  
  
"I never said I could make Zelgadis human again," Beastmaster responded tartly, "But I can give him the information to his cure. He still needs to go out and get it himself. But do not fret Princess Amelia. I do not want to control Saillune. The fact that you are princess of that particular realm happens to be a subsidiary factor to why we chose you."  
  
A lump formed in Amelia's throat. She could feel the sweat on her palms begin to gather but she fought the desire to rub them dry on her clothes. "Then why me? Why not Miss. Lina or Mr. Gourry?"  
  
Beastmaster laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Lina Inverse would simply be suspicious of our motives. As for Gourry Gaberiv, it would be just like asking Lina. Seeing as Zelgadis has no other living friends, you are the only person left we could go to. Fortunately, Xellos informed me that you would most likely be the most open to our proposition. With your strong sense of fairness and your never ending quest to become a Champion of Justice, helping Zelgadis attain his cure will be another step in that direction."  
  
Amelia shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "No Champion of Justice would ever let themselves be manipulated by evil, let alone make a deal with them." Amelia thought to herself, "But in this case, Mr. Zelgadis could finally gain his cure and be human again."   
  
"Sometimes even Champions must suffer to help those in need." Beastmaster added.  
  
Amelia's breath caught inside of her chest. Her eyes widened as thoughts and realizations began to connect in her mind. The dream that she had been experiencing every single night for the past three months. She knew that dream was special, but she had no idea that it would work out like this. Every time she had the dream her resolve to help Zelgadis and endure any pain from the process was strengthened. "So why am I hesitating now?" She thought.  
  
A strong hand coming down on her shoulder shook Amelia out of her daze, "Is something wrong Miss. Amelia?" Xellos asked.  
  
Shaking her head she turned back to Beastmaster, "What would I have to do so that you will tell Mr. Zelgadis how to find his cure?"  
  
"Didn't Xellos tell you? You will make a promise to me. A bond, a pact. I'll ask a favor of you sometime in the future and you must comply with no objections."  
  
Amelia paused. She shuddered at the thought of what they could demand of her. Maybe they would ask her to give over Saillune, kill her family and friends. If she made this deal then she would have no choice. What would be the point of helping Zelgadis regain his humanity if Beastmaster sent her to kill him just as a joke?   
  
Beastmaster could see Amelia's struggle and guessed the problem. "You do love him don't you?"  
  
"Does everyone think I love Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia thought to herself. Flustered, Amelia opened her mouth to respond but no words found their way out.  
  
"Love, an interesting human trait." Beastmaster continued, "Love can be so unfair sometimes can't it? especially when the love is not reciprocated. And yet, the person who is in love will still do almost anything for their lover. Aren't I right Princess Amelia?"  
  
Amelia's breathing felt heavy and labored. She knew what Beastmaster was trying to do. If Beastmaster could convince her that she truly loved Zelgadis enough to do anything for him, then she would not be afraid to agree to any of Beastmaster's demands.  
  
"On his last few missions with your group Xellos informed me of your feelings for Zelgadis Greywords. Granted you never said anything outright, but it was obvious enough for Xellos to see. If it was obvious to Xellos, then I'm sure Zelgadis must have noticed as well."  
  
"I have no idea how Mr. Zelgadis feels about me." Amelia mumbled under her breath.  
  
"It's not important what he thinks about you, what's important is what you feel for him. Unrequited love can be quite painful can't it? Now if Zelgadis, in the smallest bit, returned your feelings, what could be possibly holding him back?"  
  
Amelia knew. Everyone knew. The one thing that Zelgadis wanted more than anything else. The words seemed to emerge from their own, "A cure."   
  
"A cure. A goal that's consumed him since the day he was transformed. You cannot simply expect him to drop it one day and fall into a woman's arms can you?" Amelia winced at Beastmaster's comment. Chuckling, Beastmaster raised a slender hand taping her full lips with a finger as if in thought. "Oh dear, my poor girl. You really did think he could didn't you?"  
  
Amelia looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but Beastmaster raised her hand to silence her, "You needn't say a word Princess, I can see from your eyes that you love him very deeply. This gift will be the greatest one you can give him."  
  
Involuntarily Amelia could feel the tears welling up on the rims of her eyes. The Beastmaster was right. The Beastmaster put into words all of the fears she felt, all those sleepless nights that kept her awake. Even if Zelgadis did care for her, he would never act on those feelings until he found his cure. That was his first love. How could she compete with something like that? Once that love is removed, then perhaps, just maybe...  
  
"So what do you think Princess?" Rising from her bed, the silk fell from her body into a puddle at her feet, leaving the Beastmaster completely naked. The light from the fire shone and danced against her skin. Blushing, Amelia looked away. Xellos stepped forward with an ivory white silk robe and held it out for the Beastmaster to slip into.   
  
Looking up she noted, Beastmaster had stopped in front of her chair, taking a drag from her cigarette she puffed circles of smoke into the air.  
  
"What will you make me do? I don't want to kill anyone or give you Saillune. If that's what you want than I won't agree. I'm a princess first and foremost. I won't do anything unjust."  
  
"Princess, how can you make such a demand? You are severely limiting what I can choose to make you do." Playing with collar of her robe Beastmaster leaned against the edge of her bed. "But I suppose a compromise can be made. I won't ask you to kill anyone or give up Saillune. But you see, no matter what request I of you, you will think it is unjust. Am I wrong? So, those two requests you made are reasonable and I will allow them. But no more. You make your decision here and now. What do you want?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Amelia stood up from her chair, "Very well. I agree."  
  
Smiling, Beastmaster moved forward and hugged Amelia. Amelia's nostrils filled with her heady and intoxicating scent. Stepping back Beastmaster cupped Amelia's face and tilted it towards her own. "You're making the right decision." Beastmaster motioned for Xellos to come forward. "Zelgadis will be so happy when he becomes human again. And you my dear will be there to share every moment of his joy. You've made the right choice Amelia. Oh yes, before I forget to mention this, Zelgadis may not trust where the information for his cure comes from so we'll have to keep this a secret between ourselves."  
  
Amelia paused, she wanted Zelgadis to know how she participated in finding his cure, "But I want him to know that I was involved."  
  
"Are you sure about that Amelia?" Xellos interjected, "You may understand why we are doing this but the others may not."  
  
Xellos was right. Amelia shuddered at the thought of what the others might do if they knew she had made a deal with Beastmaster. "So how will we tell him what his cure is?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you and Xellos can figure something out. My Trickster Priest is such a clever Mazoku." She caressed Xellos' face with her long crimson nails. "Oh yes! I've forgot one more thing. I need some insurance from you Amelia."   
  
Trying to move away, Amelia's brow furrowed. "You need what?"  
  
"A precaution to make sure you don't change your mind. I know you wouldn't lie to me, but it's just good business to have some insurance on one's investment."  
  
"You don't need it." Amelia said flatly, "I won't break my word."  
  
"Then you should have nothing to fear even if you agree."   
  
Amelia paused, "What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Nothing much." Taking Amelia's hand she placed into Xellos' gloved palm, "I will psychically link you to Xellos. That way in case you have any second thoughts about carrying out your side of the bargain and decide to run, he will be able to find you. This bond will dissolve the moment you complete your task."  
  
"No." Amelia shook her head and backed away, "I don't like the idea that Mr. Xellos and I would be linked together."  
  
"Well, if you don't agree, I'm afraid Xellos can't provide Zelgadis with the knowledge for his cure. I've already made a compromise to your demands." Crossing her arms over her chest she stared seriously into Amelia's eyes, "Perhaps you should do the same."  
  
Amelia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "All right. I accept your deal." 


	7. Searching for Answers

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: Searching for Answers  
  
"Over here Lina. This was the last place I saw them before I went off to find you." Gourry pointed. They could clearly see Amelia's path through the long grass. Following her twists and turns through the forest they spotted a second set of tracks. "This must be Xellos'." Gourry bent down to take a closer look at both sets of prints. "It looks like their footprints stop after here. Maybe they flew away."  
  
"Don't be stupid Gourry, if they flew away we would have seen them. The question is what could have happened here so that they'd disappear."   
  
"They disappeared?" Gourry asked in shocked tone, "I didn't know Amelia could do that."  
  
"Xellos could have teleported them both you know. He *is* a Mazoku." Deep in though Lina stared at the footprints. Lina was a decent tracker herself, but she could not seem to figure out how the prints moved. "Gourry, could you figure out what happened here? How they both moved before the footprints stopped altogether?"  
  
"Sure Lina." Gripping Lina's shoulders he moved her to the middle of the clearing, "Here you be Amelia and I'll be Xellos. So she was standing right here for a while. See how the marks are deeper here? Now Xellos shows up here." Walking to a tree edging the surrounding he leaned up against the trunk. "You see how the heels are deeper right here, but the overall print is lighter? So he was leaning against the tree."  
  
Exasperated, Lina glared at him. "Gourry! I don't need the specifics. Just tell me what happened before I fireball you!"   
  
"Uh...okay. So turn around to look at me. Stay there. I walk up to you. Now start backing up. Keep backing up, keep going. Um...Lina."  
  
"What is it now Gourry?" Lina's heel hit a mossy rock causing her to fall backwards. Gourry reached out to grab her flailing arms and caught her before she fell all the way back. The momentum of his tug pulled her forward into his arms.  
  
Shocked Lina leaned against Gourry's chest motionless. Collecting her senses, Lina balled her fists and struck Gourry with all the force she could muster. Flung backwards Gourry slammed into a tree. Stomping her feet on the ground like an enraged bull she screamed, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What was I doing?" Gourry yelled back, "I just saved you from falling and you hit me for it!"   
  
"Well you shouldn't have been touching me like that! I'm an innocent girl! Jellyfish for brains! I can't believe you did it to me again!"   
  
"Did what? I didn't do anything but kept you from falling!" Angry Gourry stood up rubbing his head and grumbling.  
  
"Never mind!" Lina snapped trying to hide a blush. Turning her back to him she spoke, "Let's just finish this and find the others."  
  
"I just don't get girls sometimes." Gourry grumbled under his breath, "Okay then, move back over to where you were before. And don't trip on that rock again. Okay, here I am and I'm walking forward." Gourry advanced, staring her down as he came. Lina's back bumped into a tree.   
  
"Hey I can't go any further."  
  
"That's right, just stay there. So here I am and now I'm this close to you." Gourry came mere inches from Lina. Looking down at her, she tilted her face up to his. "Then he moved even closer to her like this. I never thought Amelia would let Xellos get this close to her. I'm not sure about this part, I don't know why they were so close together."  
  
Lina wasn't listening to Gourry's comment. She could only hear her blood pounding in her ears. Her entire body felt alive with Gourry standing so close to her.   
  
"Looks like he put his hands right here," Gourry placed his hands against the tree, pinning Lina down, "But he didn't leave them there for long." Moving his hands down onto her shoulders, he moved himself even closer to her. Bending down his face almost brushed hers. Pulling back slowly Gourry lips were centimeters away from her own. The pounding became louder. Lina could feel herself begin to sweat and her body tremble. Involuntarily Lina let her eyes close. Parting her lips slightly Lina waited . . .  
  
"Um, Lina what are you doing?" Lina opened her eyes and saw Gourry standing back three feet scratching his head. "It's over, this is where they ended up before the footprints stop."   
  
Lina could feel a combination of embarrassment and angry swell throughout her petite body. Raising her arms Lina yelled, "DAMU BRAS!"  
  
~  
  
Underneath Xellos' spell Zelgadis began to squirm uncomfortably. Ever since Xellos kissed Zelgadis on his forehead to keep him asleep, Zelgadis' dreams began to denigrate.  
  
The sky turned dark and the tree that Rezo was leaning against started to die. The ground turned to mud and Zelgadis could feel himself being dragged under.   
  
"Rezo! We're sinking! I can't move. Do something!" Zelgadis yelled. "Rezo!" Zelgadis looked up towards Rezo. Rezo's eyes were now open and glowing blood red. Spitting and growling, Rezo desperately fought his transformation into Shabranigdo.  
  
"Something, interrupting . . . me. Zelgadis . . . just a dream . . . pulled you here . . . gone. . . wake up. Cannot control. . . You cannot . . . control." Twisting Rezo's body grew larger, his skin began to cover over with red armor. His arms elongated and his fingers melded together. "Your pain . . . your fears . . . your desires . . . your dreams . . . your nightmares. She speaks!"  
  
Rezo's transformation into Shabranigdo became complete. At that moment Zelgadis felt his limbs come free from those invisible restraints. Reaching towards his hips Zelgadis drew his sword to defend himself.   
  
Zelgadis knew he could not defeat Shabranigdo in real life, let alone in a dream where he had no control. There were too many variables in a dream, too many things could happen and Zelgadis could not calculate all the possible outcomes. But, this was just a dream and damned if he would let himself die in a stupid dream. At the very least he had to stay alive until he woke up. But the question was how to wake himself up.  
  
A thunderous voice spoke, "Human. As a gift for reviving me I shall grant your heart's desire."  
  
Zelgadis could feel Shabranigdo's voice resonate throughout his body shaking him to its core. Zelgadis felt sick and intrigued at hearing Shabranigdo's proposition. Almost involuntarily Zelgadis spoke, "I want to be human again."  
  
"A foolish request made by a foolish human." Raising a crab-like arm, a sphere of power formed on his fingertips. Shooting out red tentacles they twisted and turned, all reaching for Zelgadis.   
  
Eyes wide Zelgadis found himself frozen in place. The tentacles caught and restrained his arms and legs as one shot straight through his chest. Zelgadis felt a scream catch in his throat. The pain was almost more than he could bear. Fighting back he thought, "This is the end..."  
  
"This is the beginning." Shabranigdo responded. Hot searing energy flowed through Zelgadis' entire body. He could feel his organs cook and his blood boil. Screaming, Zelgadis went limp.   
  
"Only through pain will you be redeemed. Only through death will you be reborn." The heat of Shabranigdo's powers filled his entire being, trying to escape by bursting through his skin. Fiery pain shot through in waves, each one stronger than the last. Pulsating through his veins and underneath his stony skin he could feel himself beginning to change, to transform again.  
  
Flinging his head back Zelgadis screamed towards the heavens. Zelgadis was not a religious man, but in certain times in one's life, even atheist will find a god. "Lord of Nightmares, give me strength!"  
  
Cold. Zelgadis felt cold. Did She save him? Zelgadis looked around his new surroundings. Suspended in a dark void, he floated about in the pitch black. Looking down at his hands, Zelgadis realized that although alive, he was still a chimera.  
  
Lina form appeared in the distance, also suspended in the darkness. Turning, her eyes locked with his. Drawn forward he floated to her position.  
  
Her fiery hair cascaded over her shoulders, framing her face. She wore her sorceress costume minus the cape and shoulder guards. Floating into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking up into his face she tilted her head to the side and purred seductively, "I know what you want."   
  
Zelgadis could feel her lithe body writhe against his own motionless one. Against his volition he could feel his body react to her. Gods she was desirable. Zelgadis had always considered Lina quite lovely and he respected her skills as a sorceress. A girl with enough power to kill Shabranigdo, Hellmaster, and Dark Star. A girl who once housed the Lord of Nightmares herself. Enough knowledge, skills, and power to be listed as a sixth Great Sage. A legend at nineteen. Here she was, offering herself to him. Hoisting herself up she wrapped her legs around his waist. Now eye level she spoke again, "I know what you want." Moving forward her lips pulled closer to his. Zelgadis closed his eyes, waiting to be kissed by this lusty seductress.  
  
Opening his eyes Zelgadis found he was alone again. Looking about he saw Gourry with the Sword of Light. Practicing a few stances Gourry swung his sword in graceful arches around his body. Zelgadis could hear the hum grow louder as he floated to Gourry's position. Gourry only wore his pants and boots as he practiced his swordplay. As Zelgadis moved closer Gourry stopped and faced him. "I can help you."  
  
Turning back to his exercises, Gourry brought his sword up and swung it around in a complex move. Gourry naturally achieved the skill that Zelgadis always wanted as a swordsman. With the Sword of Light, Gourry gained instant power, power enough to kill a Mazoku. Zelgadis stood mesmerized watching Gourry's muscles ripple underneath taunt skin as he passed the Sword of Light through the air. Wisps of Gourry's long golden hair swung back and fourth over and across his body. Sweat glistened in beads rolling off his chest. Almost a god; Gourry was the epitome of man. Stopping suddenly Gourry turned towards Zelgadis again, "I can help you."   
  
Gripping the hilt with both hands, Gourry's eyes narrowed. Breaking into a run, Gourry shot towards Zelgadis. Thrusting the blade towards Zelgadis' heart, Zelgadis moved back far enough to keep from being impaled. Swinging his sword in a butterfly arc, Gourry cut off a piece of Zel's hair and belt. In a mirror image of the same attack, Gourry managed to cut through Zelgadis' stony skin, drawing blood. Gritting his teeth from the pain, Zelgadis could not believe Gourry thought this was some sort of help. Desperately, Zelgadis grasped his own sword and raised it to block Gourry's attacks. Closing his eyes Zelgadis cast Astral Vine on his sword just in time to hear the swords' blades come crashing together.   
  
Lunging forward, Zelgadis felt no resistance against his sword. Opening his eyes again he found Gourry disappeared.   
  
A strange white glow emerged from the distance.   
  
Amelia's form appeared. She was crying. Her small body shook violently as she sat huddled and holding herself. Her wrists and ankles were chained together with manacles and her skin underneath the metal was worn down and bloody. She wore a simple white gown that reached far enough down to sweep the floor. Moving closer he noticed her disheveled hair and tear streaked face. Despite this dismal vision of Amelia, her eyes shone brilliantly. The lack of light in their surrounding seemed to amplify the light shining from her eyes, as if all the light in this world took refuge in those large sapphire blue eyes. Her voice, cracked and weak, croaked out, "I can save you."  
  
His sword materialized in her hands. Cradling it to her body she turned to face him. Standing up she dragged herself to him and placed the sword back in his hands. While holding his hands which was holding the sword, she exhibiting a sudden surge of strength as she plunged it into her body. Smiling she reached up and grazed her lips across his own. Shuddering once she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Zelgadis' throat went dry. A strange pain welled up inside of his chest and threatened to burst forth. Everything had happened so fast, if only Zelgadis realized her intentions sooner he could have stopped her.   
  
Zelgadis found himself naked, cradling an equally naked Amelia in his arms. Although her gown disappeared her manacles remained and so did his sword which remained plunged deeply through her body. She felt so light in his arms. He pressed her head to his chest. Her blood flowed freely over his skin. He felt its warmth seep through the pebbles dispersed throughout his body. Amelia turned her head towards his. Lifting her right arm she dipped her hand into the pool of blood collecting beneath them both. Raising it up she smeared it over his face and through his hair. Grasping her bloodied palm he held it to his cheek. Her lips formed a weak smile, her eyes still luminously bright widened as she stared into the nothingness behind him and her body fell limp.   
  
Amelia was dead.  
  
Closing her eyes with his hand he extinguished the light. He could not bear to look at her. He thought about how he would bury Amelia underneath the willow tree on the hill. So every time her spirit visited she could see Saillune.   
  
Looking down he found he sat in a pool of her blood. Yet it was so reflective it could have been a mirror. Bending over he looked into the blood. He could see his human self staring back at him. Raising his hand he saw real human flesh covered in blood. Running his fingers through his hair he could feel it was sticky and matted down, but it was real hair. Passing his hand over his face he could feel his skin give way to his touch, but he left sticky red streaks behind. Smiling, Zelgadis fought the urge to laugh.   
  
He was human again.   
  
Peering again Zelgadis felt a cold wave wash through his body as he watched his human reflection laughing wildly at him.  
  
Zelgadis looked up and saw Gourry and Lina standing next to him, staring down at the pitiful scene. Holding Amelia closer to his body he scuttled backwards in an attempt to escape their accusing eyes.   
  
"Get back. Stay away." Zelgadis barked, "It's not my fault."   
  
Although he could not escape their glare. He could feel their presence infecting his mind. He could hear them whispering words, but he could not understand the meaning. The harder he tried to listen the less he understood as the clicks and whispers of their voices muddled together incoherently. Giving up, their words boom clearly, "Was it worth it?" 


	8. Coming Together

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8: Coming Together  
  
"Linking you two will be a very simple task. In fact, I don't even have to do anything at all. Well, maybe I'll still have to do a little something." Laughing Beastmaster caught Amelia's hand and Xellos' hand and dragged them to the center of her chamber.   
  
As she was being pulled along Amelia thought of how she ended up in this situation. Psychically linking herself to Xellos so that they would tell Zelgadis his cure. Amelia could barely believe that she trusted Beastmaster enough to allow her to do this. "Please let this work." Amelia prayed.  
  
"All right you two, stand here." Pulling them together she had them stand face to face. Xellos' mysterious smile plastered across his face. It was a wonder anyone knew what was going on in Xellos' head just by looking at him. "Now you two, you can't stand that far apart." Shoving them closer together Amelia found herself pressed up against Xellos' body. Feeling a chill run down her spine, Amelia squirmed uncomfortably.   
  
"What's wrong Miss. Amelia? You don't like me anymore?" Smiling even wider Xellos pressed himself closer.  
  
Putting her hands on his chest she tried to push him farther away but Xellos refused to loosen his grip, "I've never been so close to someone like this before."  
  
Xellos chuckled, "You mean you haven't stood like this with Zelgadis?"  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Beastmaster purred with annoyance.   
  
Blushing Amelia looked away while Xellos responded, "I'm just trying to make Miss. Amelia feel more comfortable."   
  
"Well you're doing a poor job of it Xellos." Beastmaster retorted. "I'm sure the princess would feel more comfortable the faster we get this done."  
  
Amelia internally sighed. "Yes," Amelia thought, "The faster this is over with the better it'll be." "Okay Xellos, go ahead and kiss her."  
  
"Wh-What?" Amelia pushed harder on Xellos' chest, but his iron grip tightened. "I can't kiss Mr. Xellos!"  
  
"Why not?" Xellos asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Am I really that disgusting to you?"  
  
"You're a Mazoku! I can't. . . I mean. . ." Amelia struggled.  
  
"Why aren't you innocent?" Beastmaster looked amused and stepped closer to Amelia. "You've never been kissed have you?"  
  
Too embarrassed to speak Amelia nodded.  
  
"Well no wonder she can't kiss you Xellos. Who would want to give their precious first kiss to you of all things?"  
  
"Mistress, how can you say that about me?" Xellos whined  
  
Ignoring Xellos' complaint, Beastmaster turned to Amelia. "Well, you don't really have a choice Amelia, this is the only way to make the bond."  
  
Swallowing the bitter gall that had risen in her throat Amelia slowly nodded her head. "All right then."  
  
Placing his finger under Amelia's chin he tilted it gently up towards his face. Amelia shut her eyes tightly, hoping for it to be over and done with as soon as possible. She could feel him nearing her lips. Goose bumps crawled over her skin and every hair on her neck stood on end. Cupping her face between his gloved hands she could feel his lips mere centimeters away from her own.   
  
"NO!" Amelia screamed and punched him squarely in his jaw with her Fist of Justice.  
  
Flung across the room Xellos fell on top of Beastmaster's bed. Dazed, Xellos lay there unmoving. Then springing straight up he smiled and teleported himself back to his original position. Amelia held herself, desperately trying to stop shivering. Amelia thought, "I just can't do it. I can't. I can't let Xellos kiss me. Not him."  
  
Beastmaster laughed and moved behind Xellos. Snaking her arms around his neck she peaked over his shoulder. "Nice shot Princess. Now how about we try that again, but this time no hitting Xellos."  
  
"Beastmaster, there has to be another way. There has to. I just can't kiss Mr. Xellos." Amelia looked pleadingly at Beastmaster.  
  
Annoyed Beastmaster emitted a growl and her eyes clouded over with purple fire. Letting go of Xellos she took a menacing step towards Amelia. "Look Princess. I have other things to attend to and you are taking up my time. I told you there is no other way. Now if you don't kiss Xellos then the link cannot be made. And if that doesn't happen, Zelgadis will not get this information and he *will* remain a chimera for the rest of his life. I can guarantee that."  
  
On the verge of crying Amelia stared down at her feet. How could she bolster enough courage to kiss Xellos? The very act turned her stomach. It took every shred of her will power from punching him before he got as close as he did.  
  
"I have a suggestion Mistress." Xellos spoke up. "Perhaps this will help Miss. Amelia." Xellos' form began to shift waver as he metamorphosed into Zelgadis. An exact copy of the chimera, Amelia could not have told the difference if she tried. "What about now Amelia. Will you kiss me now?" Xellos perfectly imitated Zelgadis' deep sultry voice.   
  
Nodding she moved into Xellos' arms. Maybe if she pretended hard enough she would not be able to tell the difference. This was for Zelgadis' cure. All for him. He'd be so happy once he was human again; it did not matter what she would have to suffer.   
  
Tilting her face towards his own again, the Zelgadis clone whispered, "Thank you Amelia. You've given me the greatest gift of all, and I can never show you enough gratitude. I have nothing else to give, but I hope this is a start." The intonations in Zelgadis' voice made Amelia shiver with pleasure. Gasping, she felt herself lost in his eyes, scent and voice. Leaning forward, Amelia's eyes closed involuntarily as his lips met hers.   
  
Black energy rose and spun in circular motions around their bodies. Swarming around them both, the black smoke rose up engulfing them both. With Amelia's lips slightly parted by the kiss Xellos pulled back, allowing the smoke to enter into her mouth.   
  
Amelia's eyes flung open and she began to choke on Xellos as his essence entered her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her spasms became more violent. Falling to the ground she continued to convulse in pain as he saturated himself into every cell in her body. Grabbing at her clothes, she could feel the fabric rip as she tried desperately to reject Xellos from her body.   
  
Infusing himself, burrowing himself, Xellos spread throughout her body and mind. Reaching out for her soul, he could feel her shrink back and hide. Amelia screamed, her voice rising and falling hysterically as she fought to get away. Suddenly she stiffened, her eyes wide and staring heavenward. Her screams cut short, she gasped for breath as invisible hands closed around her throat. Feeling the breath slip from her body Amelia fell unconscious.  
  
"Finally," Beastmaster said exasperated. "I didn't know how long that girl would hold out. Nice speech Xellos. That bit you said really pushed her over the edge."  
  
Xellos shed his Zelgadis costume and regained his human facade. "Thank you mistress. My purpose is to serve you in whatever way I can. But Mistress. May I ask you a question?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"I am not questioning your decision, but I do not understand your plan. I don't like the idea of being in that girl. If I stay too long she'll eventually make me sick."  
  
Laughing Beastmaster bent over Amelia and touched her blouse, mended her clothes. "No need to worry. This isn't a two way path. If the need arises, she'll only be able to feel you, not the other way around. You will wait for my orders to start the second phase of my plan. Do you understand Xellos?"  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
"Now wake up the girl and take her to find the others."  
  
Picking up Amelia's cold limp body Xellos shifted her weight around in his arms and teleported away.  
  
~  
  
The birds chirped pleasantly in Amelia's ear. Groaning Amelia turned over.   
  
Hoping what just occurred was just a dream the sick and nauseous feeling in her stomach suggested otherwise. Xellos sat on one of the branches of a tree hanging over her head. Looking down he noticed she had awaken.  
  
"You're awake now. If you are feeling better we should go find the others. I know where Zelgadis is and so we'll go to him first."  
  
"Wait." Amelia attempted to stand up, but the world spinning around her forced her to sit back down. "Mr. Xellos, how are we going to tell the others about Mr. Zelgadis' cure?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just let me do the talking. All you need to do is agree with me, and no one will be the wiser." Jumping down from his seat he took her hand and helped her up. Brushing some stray hairs away from her face he telported them to the lake.  
  
~  
  
Zelgadis eyes snapped open. Eyes moving about wildly he breathed raggedly. His entire body felt like a lead weight. Unable to lift his arm to look at his hand he made a fist and felt his stony skin and smiled. He never thought he would be this happy to see he was still a chimera. Knowing that all that occurred was only a dream did nothing to lessen the affect it had on him.   
  
"This is Rezo's fault." Zelgadis hissed, "If Rezo hadn't turned me into a chimera in the first place I wouldn't be having this stupid dreams."   
  
Groaning Zelgadis felt all the muscles in his body scream out in pain. He successfully stood for about ten seconds before he fell down again.   
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
~  
  
Pushing their way through the forest Gourry and Lina came upon a large lake.   
  
"Now where do we go Lina?"  
  
"I dunno." Scratching her head she looked around. "Are you sure this is where Zel's tracks lead to?"  
  
"Well, he stopped over there." He pointed to the edge of the lake. "Maybe he went under the water. His footprints lead right into the water."  
  
"I doubt that Gourry. Zel's a rock, he'll sink. He doesn't even like water."  
  
Thinking about their next move Lina heard a rustling off to her right. Spinning in that direction she whispered, "What's that?"  
  
"I don't see anything Lina." Both moved in the direction that she heard the noise. "Maybe it's your imagination. There's only rocks and trees over there."  
  
"I'm telling you I heard something Gourry."  
  
"Boulders and trees don't make noises you know," said Gourry matter-of-factly.  
  
"Don't talk to me like an idiot!" As Lina began to pummel Gourry as a punishment for his statement, they saw the illusion of Zelgadis as a boulder begin to sway back and forth.  
  
Jumping back into the shadows of the forest they stared in complete shock.   
  
"Did that rock just move?" Pressing herself against his chest, Gourry's arms came down to protect her.  
  
Gourry reached for his sword, "I'm not sure. I thought I saw that too."   
  
Standing motionless, they watched in shock as the boulder dragged itself across the ground towards the lake.  
  
"Hey Lina!" Gourry spoke excitedly, "I think that rock's going to take a drink of water."  
  
"Rocks don't drink water idiot! They don't even have a mouth!"  
  
"Are you sure? Cause, that's what it looks like that rock's trying to do." Gourry said pointing over to the boulder as it continued its trek to the water's edge.  
  
"Gourry!" Lina yelled, "I'm telling you that's not natural!"  
  
As they continued to argue over the anatomy of a boulder, Boulder-Zelgadis made its way to the edge of the lake. Swaying back and forth, back and forth, it's tilts becoming deeper and longer until it tipped over and fell forward into the water.  
  
"Told you it was taking a drink." Gourry said smugly.  
  
"Rocks don't drink water!"  
  
"Why else would it tip over like that?"  
  
"Maybe because it's as stupid as you are!"  
  
Unable to get up Boulder-Zelgadis continued to rock back and forth on the ground as the water lapped over its body. By this point Lina had grabbed Gourry's collar and was pounding him over the head with her fist.  
  
"Lina look! I don't think it can get up."  
  
"What?" Lina turned her head too and watched the rock's pathetic rocking motions. It looked like it was trying to flip itself over but couldn't quite make it.  
  
"Maybe we should help it out." Gourry commented. Plucking her off him he set Lina on the ground and walked over to the rock. Unsheathing his sword he jabbed it a bit to make sure it was harmless. The rock shook and shuddered. Zelgadis may be a chimera, but having a magically enhanced sword dragged across his back was not a pleasant feeling.  
  
"I wonder." Lina said. Using her foot she kicked it hard enough to flip Boulder-Zelgadis over in one swift movement.  
  
"Was that Lina talking? Ouch! Who kicked me?" Zelgadis' mind raced. Now he was on his back., the sun glared straight down against his face. "The sun the sun, it blinds! Can't seem to move hands."  
  
"Hey Lina that wasn't very nice to do to the rock." He patted the rock, "I'm sorry, Lina's mean like that sometimes?"  
  
"Was that Gourry? Hey, who the hell's touching me?"  
  
"What did you say?" she screamed launching herself at him. As they scuffled on the ground Amelia and Xellos materialized over the lake.  
  
"This is interesting." Xellos commented.  
  
"What is it Mr. Xellos?"  
  
"It looks like the others have found Zelgadis before we have."  
  
Flying over to the others Xellos set Amelia gently to the ground. "Ah. My, my. He must have woken up."  
  
"What are you talking about Mr. Xellos? Who's woken up?"  
  
"There." Xellos pointed to the large bolder rocking back in forth in the water.  
  
"What!?" Amelia screamed and ran over to the rock. Gently holding it she tried with all her might to shift him back up right.  
  
"I can't believe you Jellyfish for brains! What do you mean I'm not nice? I'm *always* nice!"  
  
"You're not being nice now!"  
  
"You deserve it. I'm teaching you an important lesson in manners. Understand?"  
  
"My my! Look at you two, still at it I see." Xellos stepped up to the couple and immediately ending their fight.  
  
"Hi Xellos! How have you been?" Gourry greeted him happily in Lina's headlock of death.  
  
Shoving Gourry's head into the ground Lina was up in a flash and shook her fist at Xellos, "What were you doing leaving with Amelia like that? Where is she now? How dare you do what you did to Zelgadis! Do you know how much trouble you put me through? I should Dragon Slave you right now!"  
  
"Lina! Please. Amelia is fine. See. She's right there trying to help Zelgadis get up."  
  
"Amelia's just trying to pick up that rock....you don't mean.."  
  
"That the boulder is Zelgadis? Why yes it is."  
  
Gourry ran over to help Amelia and both were able to tilt him back up right.  
  
"Is that really you Zelgadis? How come you don't say anything?" Gourry leaned his ear up against the stone and listened carefully.   
  
"What did you do to him you fruity priest?" Lina growled, grabbing him by his collar.  
  
Teleporting himself out of her grip he reappeared on top of the now upright bolder. "Well I found Zelgadis before the rest of you did by the edge of the water. He was passed out by then and I decided that I couldn't just leave him there. So I dragged him over to that tree. I didn't want others to find him and hurt him, so I cast the illusion spell on him to make him look like the boulder. Then I went to look for the rest of you. It just so happened that I found Amelia first. Unfortunately, it seems that Zelgadis woke up before we returned and decided to go for a little walk."  
  
"Mr. Xellos, this isn't a normal illusion spell." Amelia mumbled as she ran her hands over his rough surface.  
  
"Quite right Amelia. In all physical aspects he is a boulder now. Well more like a chimera trapped in a boulder's body."  
  
Appalled Amelia jumped up and pointed her finger at him. "In the name of Justice you must turn him back now Mr. Xellos!"   
  
During this time Zelgadis could hear exactly what was being said. Anger boiled through is veins, Xellos continued to find one way after another to make his life miserable. Using all his energy he flung himself forward taking Xellos with him. Xellos floated upwards while Zelgadis ended up flat on his face again.   
  
"Aww...Zelgadis. That wasn't very nice of you at all. Now I might not turn you back. I actually like you better this way."   
  
Shuddering on the ground, everyone could tell Zelgadis would be yelling out many expletives if he still had a mouth.  
  
"Xellos...if you don't turn him back right now I swear I will Dragon Slave your ass back to Beastmaster!" Before Lina could hurl herself at Xellos again Gourry caught Lina in mid flight.  
  
"Calm down Lina, Xellos can't do anything if he's dead." Gourry gasped while trying to hold her back.   
  
As Lina and Gourry struggled, Amelia got up leaving Zelgadis' side and whispered into Xellos' ear, "C'mon Mr. Xellos. We have a deal. You have to tell Mr. Zelgadis his cure, but he can't search for it if he's a boulder."  
  
"Very well." Walking over to Zelgadis, Xellos waved his staff over the boulder. The lines of the boulder waved and shrank, changing into a human form.   
  
His face hurting terribly, Zelgadis slowly stood up. He did not want the blood rushing to his head and confusing him. He needed all of his senses to successfully Ra-Tilt Xellos. Holding his head in pain, the world seemed to be spinning around him as he tried to collect his senses. As the world finally stopped moving he saw his four companions staring at him.  
  
They stood slacked jawed, staring in shock. Zelgadis looked down and saw more than he needed to. Xellos had changed him back from a boulder, but neglected to give him clothes. Gourry was the first to turn away while Amelia and Lina blushed from head to foot before covering their eyes. All the while Xellos, who desperately tried to suppress his laughter, said. "My, my Zelgadis. I never knew."  
  
Zelgadis' mind reeled. Xellos did it to him again. Screaming out his rage pain and frustrations, the last insult came as he choked on the air in his lungs and passed out cold. 


	9. Waking Up

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: Waking Up  
  
Finding a small outpost town on the edge of Saillune nestled in the woods, the group rested in an abandoned hunters cabin. It had been a long day and many things had happened. Everyone was tired and needed the rest, especially Zelgadis whom still had not waken.   
  
Leaving a very naked Zelgadis with the guys, Lina and Amelia went to go buy him a new set of clothes. Fortunately, a seamstress lived in town and they were able to replace Zelgadis' lost clothes including a ruby broach to pin his cape on.   
  
Amelia was lost in her own thoughts as she waited for the clothes to be completed. She thought about Zelgadis and how frustrating life had been for him. That no matter how hard everyone tried to accept him for who he was, he could never accept himself. In the end, becoming human was the only thing that could bring him happiness and therefore the only course left was help him in his quest to obtain humanity. That was what she was doing, was it not? Helping a friend in need. It was a noble and just cause; or at least that's what kept telling herself.  
  
"I still think we could have gotten him something different." Lina said holding up his new outfit. Lina had noticed that Amelia was being unusually quiet. The cheerful princess usually spoke incessantly about almost anything. Yet Amelia had barely spoken a word on the way there. "I never did like all this. . .beige."  
  
Lina's comment shook Amelia out of her thoughts.   
  
Amelia smiled, "I think Mr. Zelgadis' outfit is nice. Perfect for any Champion of Justice." Taking the clothes out of Lina's hands she handed it back to the seamstress to be packaged.  
  
"Don't let Zel hear you talking about all that 'Champion of Justice' stuff. You might just give him a relapse."  
  
Making a face at Lina Amelia said, "That's rude Miss. Lina."  
  
Lina laughed and gave Amelia a nudge, "Maybe it is, but you know it's true."  
  
"That'll be two gold pieces." The young seamstress told them holding the package out. Taking the package Amelia paid and they left.  
  
As they began to walk back to the cabin, the two fell into silence again. Lina could not stand the lack of sound. It was gloomy and grated on her nerves. But before she could break the silence, Amelia spoke up.  
  
"Um . . . Miss. Lina, do you think Mr. Zelgadis will be awake when we return?"  
  
"I don't know. He took a pretty big shock. Damn Xellos. That guy's up to something and we're in the middle of it again. He's always up to something."  
  
"You don't think that Mr. Xellos is *always* up to something do you? Maybe some of the things that he does has bad intentions but what he accomplishes is still good. Like when he joined powers with Miss. Filia to destroy Darkstar."  
  
Lina flashed Amelia a strange look, "Xellos doesn't do anything unless he benefits from it. He saved the world from Darkstar so that they could resurrect Shabranigdo themselves and let him destroy the world instead. Don't tell me you think those were 'good intentions.'"  
  
"Maybe not Miss. Lina but sometimes things work out that way. Look at you. You're a hero Miss. Lina. Even if you go around blowing up people and stealing their treasure."  
  
"Hey! I think you'd better stop that compliment if you know what's good for you."  
  
"But it's true." Amelia struggled to find the right word, "I've done lots of thinking since before we all met up again and I know now that . . ."  
  
"That?"  
  
". . . that life isn't as clear as I thought it was."   
  
The despondent look in Amelia's face was enough to make Lina stop walking. Placing her hands on Amelia's shoulders she turned the princess to her, "Amelia, what happened to you in the forest? Why did you disappear with Xellos in the woods earlier?"  
  
Almost dropping the package Amelia answered in a stuttering squeak, "What do you mean Miss. Lina?"  
  
"I mean Gourry saw Xellos going after you in the woods. Then we found your tracks and from what it looked like, he trapped you and then you both disappeared."  
  
Amelia's heart began to beat faster. "W-well, Mr. Xellos surprised me. He told me that he'd found Mr. Zelgadis and asked me if I wanted to go get him."  
  
"But at one point he *cornered* you Amelia."  
  
Amelia felt her heart catch in her throat. "How do you know what happened?"  
  
"Gourry figured out by the way your footprints were. We were able to recreated what happened. So Amelia, I know what happened, the question is why did it happen." Lina narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.  
  
"Well, like I said, Xellos was just trying to scare me. Just being his mean ole Mazoku self, you know." Amelia produced a nervous laughter and pulled out of Lina's grasp. Picking up her pace she ran along the path before turning around to yell, "Aren't you coming Miss. Lina? Mr. Zelgadis will want to have his clothes before he wakes up."  
  
"That girl never could lie with a straight face." Lina thought to herself. But if Amelia was not ready to tell her the truth then she would not push Amelia to do it. Sighing deeply, Lina quickly trotted to reach Amelia. The hairs on her neck prickled up against her skin as they always did when events did not fall into place.  
  
~  
  
Zelgadis was still asleep when they arrived at the cabin. Handing Gourry the package, Lina told him to dress Zelgadis.  
  
"Why me?" Gourry asked. "I don't think Zel'll like waking up and finding me dressing him."  
  
"Well you can't expect either of us to do it." Lina stated, "Besides, you two are both guys so it's not like he's got anything you don't have."  
  
"Guys don't dress other guys," Gourry stated flatly.  
  
"He won't know that it was you."  
  
"He'll know *someone* dressed him. I don't want to be that someone."  
  
"Fine! I'll help you." Lina cried throwing up her hands in defeat. Blushing slightly she added, "Just go and put on his underwear first."  
  
Willing to accept that compromise Gourry went into the next room first and then signaled for Lina when he was ready. This left Amelia and Xellos alone together.   
  
Looking out the window towards the woods Amelia tried to avoid contact with Xellos.  
  
"Stupid." Amelia scolded herself. She could not believe how easily Xellos had fooled her with his illusion of Zelgadis. She could still feel the pangs of guilt mingle with the fluttering excitement she felt for kissing him. Not only had she betrayed her ideals, but her own emotions betrayed her for enjoying such a tender moment with such pure evil.   
  
"So Miss. Amelia, is something wrong?" Xellos asked, "You look as if something is bothering you."  
  
Without turning towards him she spat, "Nothing's right anymore."  
  
"My, my. How cynical of you Miss. Amelia. I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."  
  
"I'm not that innocent little girl you thought you knew." Turning in her seat to face him she found Xellos sitting inches in front of her. Gasping she almost fell backwards in her chair.  
  
"'Oh no, you most definitely are not that innocent girl I used to know. You're far different from what you were." Pulling back, Xellos stood up and smiled. "Well, look at it this way. Aren't a few moments of discomfort worth gaining Zelgadis' affections?"  
  
Amelia's eyes hardened at him before she looked away again. He knew full well that was the reason why she made the agreement. Her feelings for Zelgadis was clear ever since she made the pact with Beastmaster and sold her soul for Zelgadis' humanity. Xellos knew what her answer would be and only asked it so she would realize it again as well.  
  
Sighing, Amelia thought, "No, I'm not the same anymore."  
  
"When are you going to tell Mr. Zelgadis his cure?" Amelia asked softly.  
  
"Soon," Xellos responded in a cheerful tone, "When he wakes of course."  
  
The sound of Lina and Gourry coming back into their room ended Amelia and Xellos' conversation immediately.   
  
Closing the door softly behind her, Lina spoke up, "I don't think Zel's gonna wake up for a little while, he's really tired. Me and Gourry are going to go get us some food. You two can stay with Zel."   
  
"Make sure you two bring some back for the rest of us Miss. Lina!" Xellos piped up. "Try not to eat it all on your way back."  
  
"Not like you eat anyway." Heading for the door Lina noticed a very sullen looking Amelia. Chewing a bit on her lower lip she turned to her. "Amelia, maybe you should go inside and wait for Zel to wake up. He'll be disoriented when he opens his eyes. You can be there to steady him if he tries to get up"  
  
"I don't know Miss. Lina. I think that Mr. Zelgadis would prefer to be alone if he wakes up."  
  
"Maybe that's what Zel would prefer, but that's not what he needs." Lina walked over and put her hand on Amelia's shoulder, "If you don't go, I'll have to send Xellos and you know what'll happen if Zel wakes up and finds Xellos in his room."  
  
Amelia smiled, "Okay Miss. Lina, I'll go."   
  
Walking over, Amelia opened the door to the adjoining room. Xellos got up to follow but Lina grabbed his arm before he could take a step. "Sorry Xellos, changed my mind. You're coming with us. Like I said, Zel's not gonna be happy when he wakes up and sees you. Plus I don't think Amelia could hold him back from frying your butt."  
  
Xellos mimicked a shocked and hurt look, "Lina, I didn't know you cared about my welfare."  
  
"I don't." Lina snorted, "I care about not having to pay for this cabin if you two destroy it."  
  
"Lina!" Gourry spoke up, "Since when do you pay for things you destroy? Do you know how many bandits you'll have to rob to get that kind of money?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
~  
  
Closing the door behind her Amelia leaned against the wall across from Zelgadis. He looked so peaceful lying there sleeping. Amelia had never seen Zelgadis look as peaceful as when he was asleep; it seemed as if all the troubles he suffered earlier had never happened at all. As if sleep and dreams were fleeting moments in his life when he could finally escape being a chimera. Pushing her back against the wall, Amelia partially hoped that the wall would simply absorb her and she could fall through the other side.  
  
"If he knew," Amelia thought to herself, "He wouldn't even want to be in the same room as me. I know he wouldn't."  
  
"What if he can sense the truth just by looking at me?" Amelia was mortified by that idea. The last thing she wanted was to have Zelgadis realize what she had done. Xellos was right, the others would not understand. Didn't Lina already show her that? It was best if she kept it a secret for as long as possible. Perhaps for the rest of her life if she needed to.   
  
Trembling, Amelia could feel herself starting to cry. Her chest rising and falling in between her efforts to breathe in between her sobs. Tears clouded her vision and the image of Zelgadis sleeping on the bed blurred into disjointed shapes and unclear forms.   
  
Without realizing how she got there, Amelia sat curled by his bed, her hands taking his.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Zelgadis. I only wanted to help you." Bowing her head, she pressed her forehead against his rough stony fingertips. "I'm so sorry."  
  
So much had happened, and the day had not even ended yet. In this one day she had changed so much. She was no longer that pure Champion of Justice that she once saw herself as. That righteous hero that fought evil and defended good. The world was no longer clear to her anymore and she did not know what to do but wade through the gray; desperately hoping that she would find herself back in the white instead of farther in the black.   
  
But the seed of Xellos that she carried inside of her reminded Amelia that no matter how far she moved into the pure and good, she would always have that glint of evil. Would that eventually corrupt her? And when it did, what would happen then? Would her friend have to come kill her? Would Zelgadis be the one to deliver the final blow? But all of this, everything she did was with the intention to cure him, to save him from himself. Amelia could not stop the tears from falling, but the least she could do was cry as silently as possible. To suffer in silence. What else could she do?  
  
Zelgadis stirred slightly to the sound of a voice calling to him.   
  
"Wake up Zelgadis," a voice echoed from the shadows of his mind, "Someone is crying."  
  
"I don't care," Zelgadis retorted. "Let me sleep."   
  
"You've been sleeping too long. It's time to wake."  
  
Zelgadis' hand stirred slightly. His stony brow contorted with the pain and effort he expended to open his eyes. He thought he could see Amelia's raven hair peek over the edge of his body through his blurry vision.   
  
"Was she the one crying?" Zelgadis thought to himself, "Is she crying for me?"  
  
He opened his mouth to tell her not to cry but he discovered he was unable to make a sound. His throat constricted as he felt a deep sadness well up his chest and threatened to burst forth.  
  
Zelgadis' hand struggled as his instinct and mind battled one another. Zelgadis was never one to comfort anyone in their time of pain, if he was well and not trapped on the bed he would have left the room. But his mind was not in total control this time and his instincts told him to reach out and touch her.  
  
Feeling the back of his hand meet a soft wet check, he moved his fingers across the surface and let her salty tears slide between his fingers and down the back of his hand.   
  
Amelia winced in pain. His hand felt like sandpaper scraping against her face, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain left in her soul. For the first time Zelgadis was showing her a level of kindness and consideration she had never experienced from him before and she could not enjoy it. Indeed, it only reinforced her unholy pack with Beastmaster.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Zelgadis. I'm so sorry." Amelia whispered pressing her hand over his.  
  
Holding his hand still Zelgadis thought to himself, "Strange. Why is she apologizing to me?"  
  
Reaching out she let her fingertips run over the stones that outlined the bottom part of his right eye. Amelia opened her mouth as if preparing to answer his mental question. Pausing, she forced a quivering smile between her tears. "You're awake."  
  
Using all of his strength Zelgadis nodded, "I'm awake." 


	10. A Change in Plans

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10: A Change in Plans  
  
Fully realizing what he was doing, Zelgadis pulled his hand away. Feeling his hand fall from her face Amelia reluctantly removed her own hand and backed away.  
  
Zelgadis tried to sit up but the spinning room forced to lie back down. Groaning, Zelgadis fought the urge to vomit, "How long have I been asleep?" he managed to croak out painfully.  
  
"About six hours. Miss. Lina, Mr. Gourry, and Mr. Xellos went out to get some food. Don't try to sit up yet, you're probably still weak from everything that happened. It's the stress. I bet you're all stiff and headachy. I can take some of that away." Pushing him back down she laid her palm flat on his chest. Zelgadis could feel a cool blanket of magic fall over him. His muscles began to relax and he closed his eyes.   
  
"Six hours! This is pathetic," Zelgadis thought. "How could I pass out from stress!? Damn Xellos for doing this to me again!"  
  
Almost as if Amelia could read his mind she spoke up again. "Don't worry Mr. Zelgadis. No one thinks any less of you for fai. . .um. . .what happened. We all blame Mr. Xellos for what he did to you."  
  
At that point Zelgadis opened his eyes and noticed Amelia's check looked red and swollen; some of her skin was scrapped off. Soon he realized that was the check he was touching earlier.   
  
"Damn it!" Zelgadis cursed silently to himself, "I can't touch anything without hurting it."  
  
Zelgadis tongue felt thick and swollen. His throat hurt, but he decided he should still speak up. "Amelia, you're cheek."  
  
"Oh?" Amelia raised both her hand up to her checks and felt the left one to be stinging and her skin raw. She laughed. "I didn't even notice. It's nothing. I can heal that right up." Amelia removed her hand and with that the red welt was gone.  
  
Zelgadis turned his head aside so he didn't have to look at her and thought, "Nothing? I did that just by touching her. And she calls that nothing."  
  
"There. What do you think?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
Zelgadis did not and simply grunted his approval.   
  
Clearing her throat Amelia stood up. "Um, I'm sure you're hungry Mr. Zelgadis. I'll go and see if I can't find something for you to eat before the others to return." Setting her lips into a tight line Amelia got up and left the room as quietly as possible, leaving Zelgadis to sit and sulk.  
  
~   
  
If there was one item that they were never without, it was coffee. A necessity that Zelgadis demanded that they carry with them on the road. Setting a kettle of water onto a stove to boil Amelia rummaged through the bags to look for some food.   
  
All she had to offer Zelgadis was traveling food. Hard, tasteless biscuits. Not appetizing, but they kept for months at a time and were very handy when the surrounding area offered no other options to obtain food.   
  
Pouring the coffee into a mug and placing a few of the biscuits onto a plate Amelia hurried to bring them to Zelgadis. As she reached the door a huge explosion rang off outside. Just as the explosion subsided the door swung open, knocking into her and splashing steaming hot coffee down the front of her body.  
  
Shrieking more from the shock than the pain, Amelia jumped back and pulled her shirt away from her body.  
  
"Amelia!" Zelgadis cried as he reached out to help her. "I'm sorry. I heard an explosion."   
  
Grimacing a bit from the pain of the steaming coffee on her skin she responded, "I'm okay Mr. Zelgadis. But how did you move so quickly? I thought you were too tired."  
  
Zelgadis gave her a wiry grin, "Even like this I can still move faster than normal people."  
  
A second explosion was heard, this time loud enough to rattle the floorboards. Throwing the doors open a searing heat blasted against their faces as they saw a huge bonfire blazing in the front yard. Amelia shrieked with surprise and took a step back. Zelgadis caught her as she backed up into him.  
  
Cackling maniacally Lina swooped down from the sky to examine her handiwork. "Ah! I just love bonfires! Hey Gourry! Get those fish over here. C'mon! Xellos I need more wood!"  
  
Gourry bounded happily forward. He had skewered the fish onto staves and planted them in a circular pattern around the fire to roast. Some fish he planted anew, others he turned to roast on the other side. Xellos materialized over the fire and began throwing more logs into the flames.  
  
"Xellos!" Zelgadis snarled upon seeing him. Pushing Amelia aside, Zelgadis tried to spring forward but found his feet unwilling to cooperate. Stumbling, Zelgadis dragged his feet along until he reached the foot of the bonfire, where Xellos patiently waited. Zelgadis refused to fall to his knees, never again, not for Xellos.  
  
Pausing at the base of the fire Zelgadis breathed raggedly in an attempt to catch his breathe.  
  
Teleporting in front of Zelgadis he landed gracefully to the ground, "Hello Zelgadis. I see you're awake now. Feeling better?"   
  
"What the hell kind of question is that? This is your fault I'm like this." Zelgadis snarled back.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Leave here Xellos! I'm warning you right now, if I see you again I will kill you. Don't doubt that."  
  
Xellos chuckled. Amused he decided to taunt Zelgadis a bit more, "Oh. How do you plan on doing that Zelgadis?" Opening his eyes Zelgadis could see the purple fire dancing behind his orbs.   
  
Xellos had him there. Zelgadis knew he did not have the strength or power to fight Xellos, but his sense of honor would not demand anything less.  
  
"Besides," Xellos quickly added before Zelgadis could respond, "Why would you want to shoo me away when I came back to tell you some good news."  
  
Zelgadis laughed. "Like the good news you had for me last time? I don't want to hear *anything* you have to say."  
  
"I'm simply trying to help you Zelgadis."  
  
"I don't need your kind of help."  
  
Ignoring him Xellos continued, "After making my report to Beastmaster she decided I should do a favor for you to make up for upsetting you so badly."  
  
"Ha! See!" Raising his finger he pointed it accusingly at Xellos. "You see! That's a lie right there! Mazoku don't do anyone favors for free. Especially Beastmaster."  
  
"You're right Zelgadis, this isn't a free favor, we Mazoku benefit from your knowing as well."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lina said stepping forward, "What makes you think we'll listen to you after what you did?"  
  
"Because he speaks the truth." A deep and sonorous voice that echoed from the depths of the bonfire licked and resonated in their ears.   
  
"Show yourself!" Gourry demanded drawing his sword as he prepared for an attack.  
  
"Put your sword away." Xellos snapped. His eyes open and the purple fire in his eyes glowing more brightly than the bonfire's blaze. Using his staff Xellos knocked Gourry's sword out of his hands in one fluid motion. "Learn to show respect for those better than you."  
  
The bonfire wavered and convulsed, as if it were trying to extinguish itself and grow larger at the same time. It writhed in pain before imploding into a perfect orange-red sphere. The outer shell took on a shiny metallic sheen, causing the sunlight to refract and intensify against its surface. The others shielded their eyes from the light. A purple bolt of lightening shot down from the sky and struck the sphere, slicing it perfectly down the center. Emerging from a crouching position a human figure stood upright to its full height. Hefting a shorter broadsword in its left hand, the horrific image of a huge man-beast stepped forward.   
  
Clad in battle armor, with a second sword strapped to its waist, the beast wore a long white skirt that reached the top of his leather boots. A bandanna wrapped around his forehead held wild spiky purple hair off its face. As if it had stepped fresh from battle, fresh blood flowed in a steady stream out of its missing left eye.   
  
By this time Gourry had retrieved his sword and stood at attention. He drew back ready to strike once the occasion allowed. Sensing what Gourry wanted to do Lina raised her hand to stop him. "Don't be a fool." She hissed at him. "We don't know what it might do."  
  
Striding forward to the beast Xellos kneeled and lowered his head, "Welcome Mistress."  
  
"That's Beastmaster?" Lina asked in shock.  
  
"It appears so," Zelgadis responded. "Whatever Xellos wants to tell me must be important if she's here."  
  
"And it is important." Beastmaster's deep guttural tones grunted forward. Her speech sounded more like growls and barks rather than a human's voice, and yet they could easily understand her meanings.  
  
Xellos rose to take her arm and escort her to meet the others. "Mistress, may I introduce Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords, and Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune."  
  
The others were still in so much shock to be in yet another Dark Lord's presence that none of them were sure what to say. All except for Amelia, who unbeknownst to the others, was not her first encounter with the Mistress of Wolf Pack Island.  
  
"Mistress Beastmaster, please tell us why you've come to speak to us." Amelia asked in a wavering voice as the others stared at her with awe and surprise; shocked that she'd be the first to gather her courage and speak to Beastmaster so boldly.  
  
An amused smile played on Beastmaster's lips. "I've come to speak to the Chimera."  
  
Swallowing down the hard lump that had formed in his throat, Zelgadis spoke "I am listening."  
  
"I come baring tidings of our Supreme Dark Lord and Master Shabranigdo."  
  
"Shabranigdo? What did he have to do with any of this?" Lina's mind raced. The last thing she wanted to ever do was deal with him again.   
  
Since no one spoke Beastmaster continued, "He has asked me to deliver a message to Zelgadis Greywords."  
  
"What is his message?" Zelgadis' voice remained clear and resolute, but he was crumbling inside from the conflicting emotions, fear and excitement over hearing the news.  
  
"Only through pain will you be redeemed. Only through death will you be reborn."  
  
Zelgadis could feel the blood turn ice cold in his veins. Zelgadis was sure that if he still had his human skin he would be stark white at this very moment. The Shabranigdo in his dream had spoken those exact words to him. "How could Beastmaster know?" Zelgadis silently asked himself.  
  
Amelia stepped forward. This was not part of their deal, Zelgadis was not supposed to die in order to regain his humanity. "Beastmaster, your words are very cryptic. Please, I must ask you to explain what is your meaning."  
  
Beastmaster never took her eyes away from Zelgadis, "The Chimera knows. He knows that his task to become human will not be an easy one. It will be fraught with many dangers and perils. He will reflect more than once before this journey is over that he had never partaken in it. For in the end, he will lose much and yet gain everything. Your salvation lies with our Dark Lord. Do you accept His gift and will you follow His words?"  
  
Lina's wide eyes turned to Zelgadis as she waited to hear her response. Her breathing had become ragged and her limbs numb with shock. As insane as Beastmaster's proposal sounded to her, she knew it was nothing short of a miracle for Zelgadis. Here was one of the most powerful forces on their world offering to him his humanity. Certainly a chance in a lifetime, but was Zelgadis willing to take that chance?  
  
Zelgadis knew he had to choose his words carefully. "I have already lost much in the past. My search for a cure has brought the deaths of my friends and foes alike. I am not afraid of suffering to gain my humanity, but I have since learned I have no right to risk the lives of others for my selfish gains. Therefore I cannot accept his gift without hearing what it is first."   
  
Beastmaster nodded, "Your request is granted." Beastmaster closed her eyes and hung her head for a brief moment. Wavering, her image shrunk, her armor vanished and the hair on her body receded into her skin. Her dark brown fur disappeared and was replaced with a perfectly tanned and toned female body robbed in a white frock and golden sandals with thin golden bracelets laddering her arms and legs. Her long purple hair fell in cascades far down her back reaching her waist. She opened her eyes to reveal smoky amethyst eyes. Rousing herself as if she was suddenly awaken, her eyes flickered around. Motioning with her right hand, a cigarette appeared between her slender fingers and painted nails. "Listen carefully Chimera-boy because I'm only telling you this once."   
  
Lina listened with abject surprise at Beastmaster's sudden change in attitude. Beastmaster now spoke with annoyance, even disdain. Was this the same person who was speaking before? And if it wasn't, then was someone speaking through her?  
  
"Your original plan wasn't too far off." Beastmaster began, her luxurious voice purring silkily, "The only missing piece is that you don't have enough power to cast the spell successfully yourself. What did Rezo once say when he was searching for the Philosopher's Stone? If you must turn to the power of the Gods or Mazoku, Mazoku are always stronger. Something like that. "   
  
"Does that mean you're going to turn Zelgadis into a human?" Gourry asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"If it were only that easy," Beastmaster chuckled, "No, I won't be turning him into a human. He'll have access to greater power than my own."   
  
"What do you mean?" Lina asked  
  
"You don't need the power of Shabranigdo's generals when you can use Shabranigdo's own power."  
  
Silent tension filled the air.  
  
"You aren't suggesting that we resurrect another piece of Shabranigdo just to cure Zel are you? Do you know how hard it was for me to kill the first piece?" Lina cried out.  
  
Beastmaster's lip curled back and she bore her teeth in a frightening way. "Yes, we wouldn't want to trouble the Great Lina Inverse would we? As simple as humans are, even I could not fool one of you into resurrecting him. No, there is another way. I'm sure you are all aware of our Demon King of the North."  
  
"You mean that piece of Shabranigdo sealed by the Water Dragon King in Kaakarat Mountains?" Amelia asked.  
  
"That very piece. Now some of you may have wondered why Shabranigdo doesn't break out of the ice on his own. Even one-seventh of Shabrangido's power should be sufficient to break the Water Dragon King's spell especially with him being dead, but the Water Dragon King was more clever than we expected. The ice Shabranigdo is sealed in absorbs his powers."  
  
"I don't think I understand." Gourry spoke up.  
  
"You never understand!" Lina yelled at Gourry.  
  
"No need for that Lina." Xellos spoke, "Let me provide you a comparison Gourry. Do you remember Flagoon in Sairaag? Flagoon would absorb Zaniffar's evil misasma in order to grow. That's the same idea here. The ice absorbs Shabranigdo's power in order to perpetuate the seal."  
  
"Exactly," Beastmaster continued, "The act of absorbing Shabranigdo's power leaves our Dark Lord so weak the ice doesn't need all of the power to sustain itself. Therefore it has created a power sphere as a reservoir for the extra power. A sphere that can be tapped and its power can be wielded."  
  
"Good story," Lina smiled cynically, "But you still don't explain why the Mazoku don't just use the power and break Shabranigdo out of the ice."  
  
"Isn't it obvious? The Water Dragon King would never allow us to wield the power. So he safeguarded it. He made sure only dragons or humans could possibly use the stored energy. And since no dragon would willingly use power from a Mazoku source humans are left. One thousand years of stored power in that little sphere should be more than enough to make you human again. Of course you'll still need Shaazad's Soul to focus and transform the energy.  
  
"What do you think Greywords? All that power sitting there that could someday be used against the Mazoku. We can't let that happen. Thus no human knows of it. Even Lina, with her vast knowledge of magic didn't know of a secret this well kept. We could give this gift to anyone Zelgadis, but we are giving it to you. It's a win-win situation for the both of us. You get back your humanity and we won't have to worry about guarding the sphere for another thousand years."  
  
"Everything fits perfectly," Zelgadis murmured. "That's why I don't trust it. Why me? Why did you choose me?"  
  
"Why does it matter *why* you're gaining this information?" Beastmaster said waving her and across his face as if she were trying to fan his fears away. "What matters is that you now have it."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, "I simply can't trust it. Every lead I've followed to discover my cure was from reliable sources."  
  
Beastmaster expelled and exasperated sigh. "Rezo requested that we give you the cure."  
  
"Rezo?" Zelgadis was taken aback. Was this why Rezo had been appearing in his dreams? But in his dreams, Rezo had warned Zelgadis against searching for his cure.  
  
"I can see you have much to think about. I will give you until tomorrow morning to make your decision. This is a one time opportunity. I will not return again with this offer. So consider it wisely."   
Crossing her arms across her chest, Beastmaster evaporated, leaving a thin spiral of white smoke that twisted and reached into the clear blue sky. 


	11. Complications

Disclaimer:  
This is fanfiction promotes a Z/A and G/L pairing. If you have issues with this pairing read no more.  
Slayers copyright 1991-2000 by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa, Shoten TV, TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni.   
I know I used these characters without permission, but please don't sue me. Like many other fanfiction authors, I have no money.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11: Complications  
  
Zelgadis decided he needed time away from the others to think things through. Besides, all that caffeine was keeping him awake. Normally he didn't mind because it kept him from falling asleep and dreaming yet more disturbing dreams, but this time he wished he could just close his eyes and slip into oblivion. In his opinion it was so much nicer than living.   
  
Let your eyes close, let the air slip out of your lungs, let it all be over.   
  
Zelgadis stopped next to a dilapidated stone well and peered down.   
  
"Pathetic looking thing." Zelgadis thought. The well was half covered; choked with vines and moss, the over growth spread across half of the wooden lid, securely latching the top down.   
  
"I think it looks nice." Spinning around with his sword already in hand Zelgadis saw Amelia emerge from the shadows. Stepping out into the moonlight she walked up to him and put her hand on his sword's blade, pushing it aside. "You should be careful Mr. Zelgadis, you might accidentally hurt someone." Amelia teased.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people," Putting his sword back into its sheath Zelgadis turned back to the well, "It's late Amelia. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Especially after everything that's happened today. It kind of feels like a dream doesn't it Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"More like a nightmare." Zelgadis retorted. They both fell silent now. Zelgadis absorbed into his own despair and Amelia desperately trying to think of a way to convince Zelgadis to follow Beastmaster's clue.  
  
"You know Mr. Zelgadis, Daddy once told me that all wells were magical." Zelgadis turned to her raising a stony eyebrow, "No really. He said that if you make a wish. A pure wish from your heart while throwing in a silver coin, the wish will come true." Digging into her purse she fished out a silver coin. "Why don't you make a wish?"  
  
Taking the coin Zelgadis felt the weight in his palm, "It's a waste of money. You should be careful you don't let Lina see you doing this. She'd jump in after the coin."   
  
Amelia laughed. "Miss. Lina isn't here right now."  
  
"No." Handing her back the coin Zelgadis leaned forward against the well's rim and spat over the side.  
  
"It's just a wish Mr. Zelgadis."  
  
"My wishes never come true."  
  
"Oh they will Mr. Zelgadis. I know they will." She said solemnly, "When righteous heart asks for a favor, fate will always respond with Justice."  
  
Sighing Zelgadis hung his head in exasperation. "Today was a long day, and you just made it that much longer for me. First, my heart isn't all that righteous. Second, what if my wish doesn't come true? Gods Amelia, you can be so naive sometimes. I can't live the rest of my life just wishing for something to change. I wasn't raised to think the world is perfect and wonderful because it isn't. Open your eyes and look around you. Don't you see all the pain that exists in the world? Or is it that you just don't want to?"  
  
For once in her life Amelia was not frightened or sad for being rebuked. Usually these types of reprimands from Zelgadis would be enough to silence her, but not this time. "Did you forget Mr. Zelgadis? I've seen my share of evil in this world; and that evil took away my mother, my sister, my uncle and my cousin Alfred. But do you want to know something? My eyes *are* open. And I know because I can still see good in the world that you won't let yourself see. You look around yourself and all you can see is what you think other people see you as. Do you think the world even cares what you do or what you look like? Or have you become so self-centered that you don't even realize that? So who's blind now Mr. Zelgadis? Me or you?"  
  
Her cold sapphire eyes clashed with his hard diamond ones as Amelia silently demanded an answer to her question.  
  
Slamming his fists down onto the edge of the well he chipped part of the stone away from the rim. Speaking slowly, Zelgadis' voice grew into a low snarl. "Are you telling me that all the sneers, all the smirks, all the pointing and turning their heads in disgust were made up in my mind! That none of it ever happened to me? That people don't judge on appearance? No one gives you chance when you look the way I do. No one speaks to you; no wants to speak with you. All they do is fear you and then that fear turns into hate. People *hate* what isn't like them, and I am most certainly not like them."  
  
"Once they get to know you, they'll see you're not different." Amelia responded quietly as she placed her hand lightly on his forearm. "You just need to give them a chance."  
  
Snatching it his arm away he thrust his face closer to hers and hissed, "They don't give me a chance. Why should I give them one?"   
  
Amelia pulled back but refused to break her gaze with him, "Because you can give them one. You're choosing not to because they hurt your pride."  
  
"They trample on what's left of my humanity."  
  
"Because you let them."  
  
Zelgadis laughed harshly, "Are you telling me that I should give my cure up then? Stay this way and teach people how to be more tolerant?"  
  
Amelia had to take a step back, this definitely was not what she wanted. She wanted to convince Zelgadis to pursue his cure, not suggest that he give it up. Swallowing hard she started slowly, "No, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Then what do you mean Amelia?"  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, all I ever wanted was for you is to be happy. . . and if becoming human again is what will make you happy then I'll do everything I can to help you become human." Amelia looked up resolutely, "I came out here tonight to tell you that I think you should follow Beastmaster's clue. Mr. Zelgadis, you've followed more farfetched leads than this one. The worst possible scenario is that it doesn't work out, but then you'll just be back to where you are now. At least you'll be no worse off than you were before."  
  
"Beastmaster's plan," Zelgadis muttered, "It all works out too well."  
  
"Yes, but it's too good of an opportunity to pass up. It might be a trap, but at least it's one that you'll know you could be walking into and we'll be ready for it. You know with me, Miss. Lina, and Mr. Gourry by your side, we can overcome anything a Dark Lord throws at us," Amelia added with a grin.   
  
"I don't want . . ."  
  
"to involve any of you in my quest." Amelia cut him off, "But we are involved Mr. Zelgadis, whether you like it or not. So you might as well get comfortable with the idea that we're going to see this through to the end."  
  
Turning away Zelgadis looked up towards the full moon. A dark cloud passed over its face blocking the already limited light. "Amelia, do you still have that silver piece?"  
  
"Yes." Amelia nodded and handed it to him.  
  
Leaving it in her palm Zelgadis covered her hand with his own. "Help me make this wish then. I wish that this will be the last time I ever need to search for my cure."  
  
Amelia smiled, gripped back onto Zelgadis' hand. "Right." Together they tossed the coin in and heard a faint splash at the bottom.   
  
~  
  
Standing in the shadows the two Mazoku were completely hidden from human sight. Their psychic presence was so minimal that even Amelia and Zelgadis were unable to detect it. The two watched as Zelgadis led Amelia back to the campsite before they began to speak.   
  
"It seems as if Zelgadis has decided to accept our offer." Xellos said.  
  
"So it does." Beastmaster responded.   
  
"Mistress, may I ask a question."  
  
"You may."   
  
"I do not mean to question your actions, but why did you intercede today? I thought that you did not want the other three to know of your involvement."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"I don't understand Mistress."  
  
"Let's say something came over me and I couldn't help but step in." Beastmaster answered curtly. "No more questions Xellos. You know what to do next."  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
~  
  
The sounds of night had died down in anticipation of the approaching dawn. The new day was still shrouded in darkness, as the cool air of a crisp morning filled their lungs. Zelgadis, Amelia, Lina and Gourry gathered in front of the hunter's lodge to hear Zelgadis decision.   
  
"Well Zel, what's your decision?" Lina asked.  
  
"You'll see." Zelgadis responded.  
  
As the sun rose over the horizon, the sky was flooded with a fiery blood that swept across the heavens. The Beastmaster, in her human form, materialized in front of them with Xellos standing off to her side. She stood there silently, waiting for the others to approach her.  
  
Zelgadis stepped forward first.  
  
"Your time is up." Beastmaster said, her voice cutting through the morning, "What is your decision."  
  
Zelgadis paused for a brief moment, his brows came together as he struggled one last time with his decision. Swallowing hard he spoke, "I accept Shabranigdo's gift. I want the power sphere so that I may use its power to become human again."   
  
Beastmaster's lip curled upwards in what appeared to be a partial grin and sneer. "Don't flatter yourself Zelgadis. You'll still have to get the power sphere on your own."  
  
"What? You mean you're not going to tell us where the power sphere is? But it'll take us forever to find it." Gourry cried.   
  
"Gourry's right." Lina said, "How is this supposed to help Zel?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to divulge the location of the power sphere to anyone." Beastmaster replied, "Hellmaster made sure of that. I couldn't tell you even if I tried."  
  
"But Hellmaster was completely destroyed." Amelia spoke up.   
  
"His seal isn't." Beastmaster responded, "He made sure that this was a permanent one and Mazoku can't go against orders given to them by their superiors."  
  
"Pointless, I don't know why I let myself believe that anyone would help me find my cure." Zelgadis seethed as he clenched his hands into fists.  
  
Beastmaster rolled her eyes at Zelgadis' comment, "Just because *I* can't tell you where the Demon King of the North is doesn't mean that there isn't someone out there who can."  
  
"The only person I can think of is Milgazia" Lina pondered out loud. "But he's a dragon. He'd never tell us where the power sphere was since it's too much of a danger if the knowledge gets out. The Mazoku won't tell us, the Dragons won't tell us. There's no one left."   
  
"There is another. " Xellos spoke.   
  
"Who?" Lina asked in surprise.  
  
"King Dilss Luon Gairia II."  
  
Gourry opened his mouth to ask who King Dilss was before an icy glare from Lina quickly silenced him.   
  
Xellos continued, "A shadow of what he used to be, the Great King Dilss was determined to rid the world of a piece of Shabranigdo. Twenty years ago he took three thousand soldiers with him into the Kakarat Mountains, but his arrogance sealed his fate." A grin appeared on Xellos' face, "He returned to his people, not as a victorious conquer as he promised, but as a useless pound of flesh that he is.  
  
"He serves as an example to humans, to know their place. King Dilss suffers a fate worse than what affects our whining Chimera. Eternal torment, eternal pain, eternal life. He's nothing more than a chunk of flesh, with snakes that grow out of his body, wriggling outward they turn back to bite into the mass.  
  
"He begged his people to kill him, to end his suffering. But none of his soldiers could strike him dead. So out of pity the castle sorcerers sealed and hid the castle away from the rest of the world in a different dimension."  
  
"Since King Dilss attacked the piece of Shabranigdo in the North that must mean he's the only human who knows where Shabranigdo is." Lina said. "I bet you had a part in it all too didn't you Xellos?"  
  
"Why yes I did Miss. Lina!" Xellos answered cheerfully. "That's my curse on King Dilss."  
  
Amelia turned her head away in disgust, she couldn't stand to hear this. To know that Xellos would bring such pain to a poor human out to bring justice in the world. If this was King Dilss' fate, could hers be even worse?  
  
Lina shook her head, "I thought as much. So you know where his castle is huh?"   
  
"Yes I do. Even in an invisible castle his pain is strong enough to draw any Mazoku to him."  
  
"So you planning to tell us where he is?"  
  
"I can do better, I'll even show you where it is."  
  
"Then it's settled," Beastmaster cut in. She stepped forward and all eyes fell upon her. "Xellos shall show you the way to King Dilss' castle. Whether or not he chooses to tell you where our Demon King in the North is wholly up to him. Convincing him to tell you will be your task."  
  
"Agreed." Zelgadis said. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy trip, this was simply another bump on the road there. That was fine, he would deal with it as it came. He was so close to his cure he could almost taste it on his lips.   
  
Beastmaster sidled up to Zelgadis. At least a head taller than the Chimera, Beastmaster leaned in close, her heady sent filled his nostrils and sent his mind reeling. "Good luck Greywords." Leaning down she kissed his mouth and in a blink vanished from his lips.  
  
Gulping Zelgadis attempted to regain his composure and prevent a rosy fire from spreading across the bridge of his nose and covering his cheeks.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Lina cried.  
  
"H-how the hell would I know?" Zelgadis snapped, unable to keep his voice from stuttering. "Let's go."  
  
"Well that was just weird. Hey Zel," Putting on her cutest face Lina asked in sugary sweet voice. "Can I get whatever power is left over from the Sphere after your done with it?"   
  
"Idiot." Gourry said and smacking Lina. 


End file.
